That Night
by shounenai4life
Summary: Draco is all alone and miserable, but what happens when the one person who can protect and comfort him is his long-time enemy? What happens when what began as an accident escalates into far more? Drary, Contains some violence.plz review
1. Chapter 1

**umm..yeah this is a harry/ draco . its my first fan fic. i don't own harry potter...blah blah blah...this is jk rowlings...blah blah...u get it ..disclamer..i like pie ...blah.-.-random**

* * *

Draco sat staring out the window of the owlrey, feeling if even the slightest bit, comfortable about where he was. Here he wasn't afraid of his father hitting and cursing him, Snape trying to molest him or Harry teasing him. Still he let the usual tears fall in preparation for the next day. Yes, he would be in much pain tomorrow. Why, you ask? Because tomorrow he would still be alive and that, was enough to make him cry. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone coming and in fright, uncurled himself. He was just in his boxers and a flimsy undershirt, though thankfully he hand his wand clutched in his small fist. A person had entered to owlrey and he looked up to see who it was. "Draco Malfoy." The voice sneered, though sounding tired and sleepy. Draco wiped away his tears. "P-potter." He whispered shakily.

Harry looked him over scurrilously. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he said hoping Draco didn't sense the worry in his voice. He didn't.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Draco snapped. Harry shrugged.

"Whatever." He said going over to his owl and tying a letter unto it. "Go girl. Send the letter to…" then he whispered a name to his owl. Draco wondered if it was some sort of secret lover than he had. He strained his ears to listen and so dropped his wand. Hedwig was startled and accidentally scrapped Harry's arm before taking off. "Shit Draco! Look what you did!" Harry snarled, but there was no need to. Draco was up and had already whispered a healing charm. He was now rubbing Harry's arm tenderly. "I'm so so sorry." He whispered looking down. Harry couldn't believe it but Draco had tears in his eyes.

"It's fine." Harry said softly, looking at Draco frightenedly. Draco was crying harder now, still rubbing Harry's arm. "Draco stop, its fine!" he said, grabbing Draco's shoulders. Draco looked down. "You don't deserve to be hurt. Not ever, not by anyone." He said meekly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You're not being yourself Malfoy." He sighed. Then his eyes flinted down Draco's chest. "What's wrong?"

"It's not fair for you to have to go through with any of this. All this prodigy stuff…it's not fair!"

"I know, but you never treat my like this in front of everyone."

"You think I can. That I'm allowed to? No." silent tears tracked Draco's cheeks.

"I can't show any affection, a death eater like me. But I wish I could."

"Like how?"

Draco touched Harry's chest lightly, in fright, then tiptoed and pressed his lips to Harry's.

His breath caught. Harry wasn't responding, so he tried pulling away totally embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He tried saying, but Harry, who had been so rigid before was clinging to his shoulders and brought him into a mouth watering kiss that only someone who'd wanted someone for so long that their heart had begun to ache could kiss. He swooped up Draco's body to his height and clung to him, raising his hand to brush tears away from Draco's face. Neither of them could speak. Then Harry slowly and uneasily pulled back. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered before stumbling off out of the owlrey.

* * *

**did u like it? tell me if u liked it plz??puppy eyes ill be ur bestest friend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything..not even my brain..thats on a loan.**

**Chapter 3 is up! yah! **

* * *

"Pass the rolls Harry." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food. Harry had been staring across the room of the great hall. No one knew, but he was looking for Draco. All that had been on his mind since two nights ago was Draco. And he hadn't seen him since. '_Since that night.'_ And since that night all he'd wanted to see was Draco. 'No that's not true! I_ hate _Draco.' 

Still he scanned the crowds of kids eagerly for him. "Harry," Ron's voice was more prominent and closer to his ear now, something he couldn't ignore. "I said pass the rolls!" Then as an afterthought he added "Please." Harry shoved the basket of bread at him, refusing to take his eyes off the slytherin table.

"Thanks." Ron smiled. Harry thought he'd seen Ron just flutter his eyelashes at him but he had to be wrong. Still, he had been getting a bit of a romance vibe from Ron for a while now. But now wasn't the time to deal with it. "Draco!" he nearly screamed out when he saw the slender boy walking towards his table and sit. His heart was pounding against his chest and he didn't know why. Draco looked beautiful…

'There go those thoughts again, filing up my fucking head!' He said to himself. He wanted to walk right over to Draco and ask him what had gone on between them before, and why he'd been avoiding him. But mostly he wanted to do it again. He wanted to kiss Draco again. He wanted to feel his tiny body against his chest and feel his breathing. He wanted to get the chance to ask Draco why he'd been so sad, and kiss away his tears. He wanted to be with Draco.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Now that we've finished learning all about the wonderful world of Three-headed-unicorns we'll be moving on to an even more exciting topic." The fill in for

Professor McGonagall, young and naïve Professor Simon smiled. The class moaned in discontent, all except for Hermione who positively beamed as she rapidly took notes.

Harry had been trying to move away from Ron, who was rubbing his leg 'inconspicuously' against his. Ever since Ron had turned seventeen, he seemed more horney than any other boy Harry knew, and it was beginning to freak him out. '_It never_ _freaked you out when Draco kissed you_.' His mind told him. 'Well that was different. He needed me so bad I had to kiss him. It was just a pity kiss.' He told himself. His mind said nothing in return and he huffed, blowing a piece of obtrusive hair out of his eyes.

He caught Draco's eye, who had seemingly been staring at him, but was now looking away, blushing furiously. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Draco was staring out the window. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Harry. Harry! It was so wrong and he couldn't face it again. Next he'd be having potions with Snape, erm, Professor Snape, and he was dreading it. Not the class in itself, but afterwards, when the professor 'held him back' to 'help after classes'. Its funny how 'helping out' always left him in pain. As he thought of it his stomach began to churn and soon he felt the need to throw up and ran out of the room.

"Draco!?" Harry called after him frantically. He'd noticed the distraught look in the gorgeous boy's eyes and without asking to be excused he jumped up and stared to follow. "Excuse me boy, sit back down please!" The professor called.

"Shut up! He need's me!" Harry snarled before leaving. He'd never usually do that. Not ever. But at that moment, all that mattered to him was taking care of Draco.Why? Hell, he didn't even know. He just knew he didn't want to see Draco cry again. So he tore down the halls running after him, ignoring the calls of that damned teacher, the one who was too clueless to have gotten this job.

* * *

umm...cats..over there! cliff hanger oooohhh 


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3. yes! rxr plz! My first story! **

* * *

"Draco!" Harry's voice echoed along the corridors. Draco had disappeared into one of the bathroom stalls. "Draco, are you alright?" 

He could hear the sounds of Draco throwing up over and over and it scared him. "Draco?" He called weakly.

The door swung open and Draco stepped out. "Back off Potter." He whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before stepping to the sink. "What's up? Why were you throwing up? What's going on with you?" Harry said softly. Draco caught his reflection in the glass and nearly melted. Harry looked so…sweet. Just standing there wondering what was wrong like an overbearing big brother. 'I wish I could tell him'

"When since did you care?" Draco snapped, bending down to wash out his mouth and get rid of the fowl taste in it. Harry was quiet. "Since-since I knew something was wrong." He faltered.

Draco's heart was breaking. He had to get out of there. "Oh really?" He snarled, doing his favorite smirk. "Nothings wrong with me Potter. Except that you're in my space."

Harry looked confused. "But you were crying…and the kiss…"

Draco laughed. A mean and sneering laugh. "You are such a queer Potter." He snapped. Then he daintily walked across the tiled floor to leave the bathroom. But Harry grabbed his arm. Thankfully He didn't notice him flinch. "Tell me," he said slowly. "Tell me everything was a lie. And I'll let you go."

Draco gazed up into his eyes. Harry felt so good holding him. He tried thinking of all the reasons he wasn't allowed to be friends with Harry. Nothing came to him, except visions of beautiful green eyes. But he never wanted to be with Harry. Not that way. Right? "Everything…"And his voice cracked. "I-I." Then he broke down into Harry's arms, trying to hide the tears. "I thought so." Harry whispered. "Draco you're hurting. What's going on?"

"Why do you care?" Draco whimpered. Why was Harry making this so hard? He needed to leave. Why couldn't he just stop caring? Harry brushed back his hair. "I don't know." He sighed. Draco gathered strength from deep inside him and pushed Harry away "Well stop. I don't need you." And he pulled himself from Harry's grasp and left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ron scribbled frantically, trying to take down the rapid fire notes Snape was giving. Harry wasn't even bothering. He was just too pissed. Why did Snape always treat him like this? School had only just started and Snape had already taken 20 points from Gryffindor, just because he accidentally dropped one of his notebooks, while it was all 'Its okay' and a pat on the head, when Draco dropped his. Draco hadn't seemed to like the attention very much. He'd practically shuddered. Was it because Draco was a slytherin? No, there was some sort of special treatment he got that Harry didn't see with anyone else. But why?

So Harry fumed. "What's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Nothing." He growled. Class would soon be over, and not a second too soon for him.

Ron was smiling at him and still staring. Ron needed a girlfriend, and fast. 'He's blushing!' Harry thought awkwardly. Then he decided to try something. Lifting his hand he ran it lightly across Ron's leg.

Ron trembled and took a quick intake of breath. Harry had been wondering if Ron was still a virgin for a while now. By the way he was reacting, that was a definite yes. "Sorry." He smiled seductively. Ron was breathing heavily. "Oh its fine man." He practically moaned. Harry purposefully touched Ron's face and brushed the back of his hand against Ron's cheek. "Oh Ronnie, you are the cutest."

Ron's face burned underneath his touch. That settled it. Ron totally was into him. It felt really weird. 'I've got to do something to stop this.' Harry thought miserably. Ron was smiling at him in a dopey, I'll-follow-you-wherever-you-go kind of way and yeah, he looked adorably cute and innocent but…

'_But what?'_ his mind said. 'BUT I'm NOT GAY!' Harry told himself firmly.

'And even if he was, I don't think Ron wouldn't be my type.'

'Wait, since when did I have I type? And what is my type?'

Reluctantly Harry allowed visions of a slight, silver blonde headed boy to creep into his mind, before shaking it clear. This class was annoying him. It made his brain hut.

Almost on cue the class was over, and students began filing out of the rows and out of the class. He scrambled up and left with Ron and Hermione, glad potions was the last class for the week. "Draco!" Snape barked. Draco had tried to leave as quickly as possible with his group of friends but it was too late. "Yes sir?" He squeaked.

"Shut the door behind you." Snape smiled.

"Why sir?" Draco nearly whimpered.

"Ill be needing your help today Draco. With some…private affairs." The professor smiled.

Draco walked shakily to the professor, who patted his lap. With slow, jerking breaths Draco sat. "You're a very handsome boy you know that Draco?" Snape said into his ear. This had been happening since second year. First slowly and now it seemed like Snape couldn't go two weeks without touching him. Draco was thankful that Snape hadn't gone all the way yet and just stuck to touching him for now. He was also glad Snape was reasonably young and ok looking. But he couldn't stand this, and it terrified him. Nightmares at night, the fear of being touched. It was all torture.

"Draco come let's play a game." Snape was smiling. He knew what meant. More throwing up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco felt the putrid taste of vomit rise into his throat once again. It sickened him, but not as much as what Snape had done to him yesterday. _That_ had been sickening. Another surge of his stomach and he was back at it again. It was a good thing that it was only 6 am. No one would be able to hear him. No one would understand anyways. There were too many things that hurt right now. Of course he wasn't going to admit it to anyone (for obvious reasons), but deep inside he knew he wanted Harry to be here, holding his hair back , even though it would totally freak him out and be absolutely unromantic . It was his dream. One that would never come true.

"Oooh Ron. Oh God you know I like it rough." Harry moaned into his pillow, sighing deeply as he came into his release. In his dream that is. At least he hoped it was. Dragging himself out of the dream he so desperately was enjoying, he opened one eye. Ron was staring wide eyed at him. '_Shit'_ he thought embarrassedly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ron smiled smugly, sitting at the edge of the bed. Harry had to save fate. "I-It's not what you think."

Ron was grinning and looked just gorgeous with an innocent blush covering his face.

"Ron." Harry whispered drawing up his legs near to his knees. Maybe this was the best time to talk about what was going on between them. God, he'd admit there was so much chemistry between him and Ron. There always had been. Why else would they be best friends? But to take it to another level…he wasn't gay. But that dream…

"Harry don't. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. Can we just be friends?" Ron said suddenly.

"Always Ron." Harry smiled with relief, as he slid of the bed and into Ron's arms. His lap was comfortable, Merlin, and his arms were strong as they wrapped around Harry. "I love you man." Ron said quietly stroking Harry's back. "I want you to know that no matter what. You are so important to me." Harry was silent. He felt confused. Ron's hand against his back felt so good. Slowly he realized Ron's body was shaking behind him and the hand that had been gently caressing him had suddenly stopped. He turned. "Oh my God Ron?" He said in fright. "What…what's up? Why are you crying?"

Ron covered his face and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm-sorry," He gasped in between sobs. "It's nothing-really. I'll-get-over-it."

He stood up abruptly and ran towards the general direction of the bathroom, dumping Harry out of his lap by accident in the process. Harry wondered if he should go after him but it really made no sense. Ron had been acting really wired lately. He needed to think things out actually. What was going on between him and Ron, what was going down with Draco? Did it even make sense going into a relationship right now? He stood up shakily and went out unto the school grounds, only slipping on a pair of jeans and an undershirt before leaving.

* * *

IT was cool outside, early morning and Harry sat beside the lake to think. With the way it was quiet, it felt like he was the last person on earth. 'Wouldn't that be nice?' He smiled to himself. 'Not really.' The air outside wasn't really doing anything to help him, but it felt a lot less constricting than inside. almost calm. Maybe that was why he didn't move for a while, even though he knew someone was watching him. When he finally turned to see who had been staring at him so purposefully his breath nearly caught. "Wow. You're so intent on showing off your muscles you don't mind if you catch the death of cold standing out here do you?"

Harry smirked. "Well obviously my 'showing off', as you call it has gotten _somebodys _attention."

He could tell Draco was flustered and behind those cold grey eyes, he was just begging for help and comfort. They were silent for a while then Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Seriously Malfoy. You haven't been yourself for the past couple of weeks and if you think I haven't noticed then I'm even more of an ass than you thought. You kissed me for Christ's sake!Why don't you just let me know?"

"You know its not that simple. We're sworn enemy's about to go into the biggest war in history. I would if I could..." Draco tried weakly.

"Don't gimmie any of that shit." Harry's snapped,though Draco could tell he was worried. "You don't even have to tell me, but enemy's or not I can't keep letting you suffer. Plus you kissed me."

Draco stepped towards Harry shakily. Then it seemed that his legs couldn't take anymore and they simply collapsed beneath him. He fell forward a little and of course Harry caught him. He didn't move. The feel of Harry's heartbeat made him want to cry. It simply reminded him of what he couldn't have. If Voldermort had never happened, would Harry and him have been friends? Or...more?

"Since that night, you're all I've been thinking about. I don't regret it and I'm ready to do so much to ease your pain. We need to go through this together." Harry whispered into his ear. "You made the first move. I'll make the second."

Before Draco had time to understand what he was saying, Harry had wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and was kissing him. Draco groaned and slowly opened his mouth. Harry practically grinned before running his tongue over Draco's pearly whites. Draco clasped his arms around Harry's neck. He could feel his chest so easily through the thin material separating them and fought down Harry's eager tongue to capture his bottom lip. Cocking his head to the side,he sucked on it. This was bliss. It was what he'd always wanted and he knew Harry could tell. Since first year he'd been enthralled by this boy and now all those fantasy's he's created in his mind were coming true.

Harry took his hand from around Draco's waist and brought it to the clasp on Draco's robe, hastily undoing it. Draco seemed to be fighting with emotions as he ran his hand under Harry's shirt, over him nipples and down him abdomen. Right now Harry was the only thing that was real to him.

Harry moved his lips from Draco's, who desperately wanted more and began kissing along his jawbone and down his neck. Draco squirmed. "H-Harry." He sighed. Harry was the only thing that was holding him up .Literally. His body felt like it had never know how to stand on its own, and with the way Harry was kissing him, his blood was running hot.

"You see." Harry said breathlessly, pulling away after a few minutes to gaze into Draco's eyes. "You need me. And I need you. We don't have to be in a relationship or anything. You can just think of it as comfort, someone to confide in."

Draco straightened himself, but didn't make any moves to pick his robes up off the ground. He stared at Harry for a long time. Who was he kidding? This couldn't be resisted. "Fine." He whispered. "But.." Harry had made to hug him, and he stopped him. "I never want to hear you say those words."

"What words?"

"I love you. Like you said, this relationship will be for comfort. _Strictly _comfort. Nothing else. Anything else will complicate it. Any other feelings. Plus if I fell in love with you, I _would_ die."

"Why?" Harry said worriedly.

"My taste in boyfriends would be seriously lacking."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco in relief. "There's the Malfoy I know."

Draco grinned into Harry's chest while Harry licked along his earlobe. "Does comforting each other include you telling me what's wrong?" He asked. Draco shook his head. "Not till I'm ready. And I have to trust you a lot before I'm ready."

"I'll wait." Harry said. "So we might as well get stared on the other part of comforting."

"Which is?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. Harry smiled and mischeviously, then lifted Draco off the ground bridal style. "Potter! Put me down!" Draco yelled as Harry showered his face with kisses. "You're beautiful when you blush you know." Harry smiled sweetly. Draco only grunted, but he knew he appreciated the comment. He would give him more then. And he was going to get Draoc to trust him. No matter what...

* * *

And there you have it folks. Stay 4 da next chapter. Its gonna be good. Sorry 4 the wait and thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers! rand r!

**In the next chapter:** Draco and Harry know that they're supposed to stay disconnected, but things start getting heated. Oh and Harry walks in on Snape and Draco -.- o.0

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up in the library, sitting in one of the plush sofas by the end of the room. Late sunlight sifted through the window over his head. Where had the day gone?

'Oh right. Now I remember.' He thought fondly looking down at the sleeping blonde stretched across his lap, finger in his mouth. He turned Draco's head towards his chest away from the cold wind that blew his hair back. He wanted to protect Draco so much. There were so many things bugging him, he could even see it in his sleep with the way his eyelids fluttered every now and then. He was so small, so delicate, his skin fair and contrasting with the black jeans beneath him.

Harry sighed deeply. He had no idea what he was going to do, and he didn't want to think about it. His sigh caused Draco to stir and wake up. "Hey." He smiled down at him. "Hey." Draco mumbled sleepily, turning away from Harry's chest, to look up into his eyes. "It's been nice today hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry thought back to the day he had just spent with Draco. It had really been all about getting to know each other. They'd spent most of it in the dungeons, where Harry had confided in Draco that they'd been his first kiss with a boy and Draco had told him that Harry was his first ever kiss. Then they'd sat by the lake and finally, ended up here in the library.

Draco sat up. "Do you think we're going too fast?" He asked, looking at Harry with innocent, wide-eyes. "I mean _what are we_ doing? Is this a one day thing? A bottle of lust being released? Or is this just a big mistake that when you wake up tomorrow you wish this had never happened?"

Harry stared out the window for a few seconds then looked at Draco, who's incredibly long eyelashes cast a shadow over his pale slightly pink cheeks. "This is a HD relationship, never before done." He said warmly. Draco looked slightly irritated. "HD?"

"Harry, Draco." Harry explained.

"I know what you're saying." Draco huffed. "But it's not HD, its DH."

Harry sighed. "No arguments Draco. HD for me, DH for you."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you not want to argue Potter?" He teased looking inquisitive. "I find it kind of kinky."

Harry found this seriously funny. "Is that why you've done it so many times in the past? So you could go back and have sex fantasies about me in your dorm?"

He took the frown of Draco's face with a kiss to his lips. Draco moaned, eager to continue from where they left off and slipping his arms around Harry's neck. After a few moments of heated, silent kisses, Draco broke away from Harry. "Now _that's_ comfort." He grinned, standing to straighten his clothes.

Harry gazed at Draco for a while, transfixed. This wasn't the boy that he knew. This stunning vision of beauty, with his porcelain face framed by white-blonde hair. He didn't have any of the assets Draco possessed or any of his charm. This was a whole new person. One that he was wiling to get to know.

"So when do we meet next?" he asked breathlessly. After fixing the clasp on his robes, Draco stared off into the distance. "Since this is a relationship based on comfort, it's only suited for us to meet when we need comfort."

"How will I know when you need it?"

Draco smiled and bent so he could kiss the still sitting Harry. He sounded so eager to protect him. "We'll send owls. I know they'll look weird, but they'll get there. You know how much I love the owlrey. When I'm upset you can meet me there."

"And when I'm upset we can go out by the lake." Harry smiled serenely, looking forward to it. "Otherwise we're enemies." Draco cut in.

"Yeah."

"So till next time?" Draco held out his hand. Harry took it, pulling Draco forward in the process, into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, gently, almost lovingly.

"I'll miss you." He sighed. Draco blushed as Harry pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. He couldn't say anything as he turned away and went out the library. He was too confused.

This was just a relationship about comfort. A pity relationship on his part. It was nothing he couldn't easily let go of. Right? 'Of course.' Harry answered himself. If so why did he suddenly feel so lonely?

"Com'n Harry." Ron said pulling Harry up by his arm. "Potions are over. Let's go."

Harry groaned. He hadn't had a real conversation with Ron since what had happened between them and with the little he had had, Ron was being an overprotective prat.

Still he followed Ron out, trying to find Draco in the crowds of kids leaving classes. He didn't spot him. And of course he wouldn't.

Draco watched Harry leave, wanting so desperately to leave with him. But he didn't bother.

"Come here Draco." Snape called from the front of the classroom. Draco took a deep breath and went to Snape, who got up from his desk and pushed Draco unto it. He could feel the buttons on his shirt being undone quickly. Snape was in a rush today. He closed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "So beautiful." Snape commented, just like on every other day. He wished he'd just hurry up as tears began trickling down his cheeks.

"Professor, I…" The door had been flung open by none other than Harry who was now giving a confused look between the professor and Draco. "What's going on here?" His eyes flitted over Draco's naked torso.

"It seems Draco had been experiencing some lower back problems." Snape said smoothly, without even blinking. "I was simply looking what was the matter." Harry didn't doubt that for a second, Draco could tell. He walked up to Draco. "Does your back hurt Draco?" He asked softly, innocently.

Draco couldn't stand it. A whole new batch of tears began flowing down his cheeks. Harry watching him, lying back on his teacher's desk with his shirt of was the most embarrassing he'd ever been through.

"Does it hurt that much?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco nodded feverently, just wishing he could tell Harry what was wrong. Harry wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, to Snape's curious surprise, and then turned to him. "Sir, I think I should take him to madam Pomfrey." He said, rubbing Draco gently, who was now crying louder.

Snape nodded, flabbergasted. Harry gently buttoned Draco's shirt up and picked him up. "Shh." He whispered to Draco. "It will be okay, once we get you down to the nurse. He then left the room with Draco, leaving a relieved, but interested Snape, with clockworks spinning in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- not mine..don't remind me -.-

pie is good

* * *

Laying Draco on the infirmary bed, Harry bent over and stroked his cheek. "Shh," he soothed. "Madam Pomfrey is coming to look at you okay?"

Draco inched forward and buried his face into Harry's shoulder. "It's alright Draco…" He wondered why he cared so much.

"I don't want Madam Pomfrey. " Draco sobbed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck tightly. Harry felt confused. "What do you want?"

Harry whispered into his ear.

"I want you." Draco cried out softly, looking strangely fragile. "Don't leave me. Please." Harry stroked back Draco's hair then glanced down at the boy. "I'm not leaving you. Not now that I know how much you need me."

"Harry…" Draco began saying, but Harry couldn't stand to see the look on his face.

Wiping away his tears, he kissed Draco's nose, then cheeks and finally trailed to his soft lips, which were slightly parted in anticipation. Draco latched desperately unto Harry's bottom lip as they kissed and sucked. He seemed especially fond of it. Harry could taste the want. Why did Draco want him so much?

He kissed him, more slowly now, exploring the crevices of Draco's lovely mouth, who's head was moving up and down as Harry's tongue darted in and out. He was crying as he kissed Harry, yet again and it puzzled Harry.

He pulled away. "Draco, don't cry." He begged in dismay. There was something in Draco's eyes that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Sadness? Well, that too. But it was the obvious need of comfort. And something else. 'Love.' It dawned on Harry. Draco needed love. It kind of came as a shock. Draco had always seemed so strong. But now this look was in his eyes, the same look Harry had once had. Didn't he have parents who loved him? Friends? Why was it in his eyes so strongly?

Draco pressed his face to Harry's neck, almost hiding it. Harry gave up on thinking, and simply hugged the slender boy to his chest, rocking him, while Draco's body shuddered. He wished he hadn't put Draco s shirt back on. It would have been… interesting, to see how his naked upper body felt against Harry's.

"Sorry I took so long." Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room. Draco immediately stopped crying and pulled abruptly from Harry. "Actually, I'm feeling much better." He said in that lofty voice Harry was so used to hearing. Harry looked at him quizzically. Hadn't Draco just been bawling onto his shoulder?

Draco was afraid that the nurse might be able to see the places Snape had touched him, or worse, places where his father had hit him.

"Are you sure?"

Draco took a shaky breath, chancing a look at Harry who seemed relieved to see his sudden recovery. Harry squeezed his hand sweetly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Harry sat in the common room, curled up in a ball. The day was long over and everyone had gone to bed. He'd left Draco at the door of his dormitory in a fairly good mood, after one of the most, no the most, incredible kissing sessions he'd ever been in. no matter how steamy they got though, Draco hadn't let him touch him below the waist. He'd stiffen up and take forever to get warm towards Harry again. Was he a normal teenage boy with raging hormones or not? Weird.

"Hey Harry." Ron smiled, walking in. "Ron." Harry said excitedly, sitting bolt upwards. And it wasn't just seeing his best friend that got him excited. Ron looked adorable in a vulnerable cotton white tee and black boxers. His body (as usual) was toned and tanned, lean in the right places.

He pouted, making the lush hair on his head fall into his shocking blue eyes and the sprinkle of freckles across his nose to look even cuter than usual. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said cutely, gesturing to Harry's lap.

Harry blushed and patted his lap, spreading his legs. "I've missed you man." He sighed, holding out his arms. Ron sat in Harry's lap, facing him. "Me too." He admitted.

Harry grinned. "You feel nice." He whispered into Ron's ear. "How come we've never done this before?"

Ron blushed and they fell into a comfortable silence. "About what happened, you know yesterday morning?" Harry said cautiously. "I'm so sorry if I was the one to make you cry Ron. So, so sorry."

Ron gazed at him, and then shrugged. "Yesterday, I don't even know what came over me Harry. Just forget it. I meant what I said. I love you and I care about you. I guess thinking about you getting hurt just got me teary."

"Well you scared me." Harry chided, bending forward and pressing a chastise kiss on Ron's cheek, who blushed furiously. ' I'm sorry Ron, if only I were gay…'

' _If you're not gay then why do you keep messing around with Draco.'_

That's different!

Harry blushed when he realized that he'd said that out loud. "What?" Ron grinned, obviously still happy about the kiss Harry had given him. "Nothing." Harry mumbled.

An owl suddenly swooped through the window and landed delicately at Harry's feet. Harry stared at it a while, then stood. "Hey!" Ron called out. "Sorry." Harry blushed. He'd forgotten Ron had been in his lap.

With trembling fingers, he reached down and untied the owl's leg, pulling the parchment open.

'Harry…' the words were barely legitimate, untidy and scrawled, unlike Draco's usual handwriting, though he could still tell it was his.

'Harry, please come, I'm so scared, please come quick,

Draco

Harry clutched the parchment to his chest. "I've got to go." He whispered in panic, before rushing out of the room. Tears had been splattered all over the letter. He had to get to Draco. Draco needed him, and he wanted Draco.

* * *

**Finally I'm finished. I think this is my longest chapter yet, but it's defiantly the best. Expect a lot more. I'm not going to stop this story I promise! Plot gradually going to get better, twist coming up. People who review, you're awesome. You make me write, heck, you make me live! How do you like Harry and Draco? Tips, constructive critism, gladly taken. Compliments? They make my day!!! XD**

SO PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, CLICK THE KINDA -PURLEISH- MORE- LIKE BLUE-LAVENDER- THINGY-BUTTON BELOW TO MAKE ME HAPPY. I'LL BE UR BSTEST FRIEND!

**Tip 4 today:** When life gives you lemons, ask it why the hell it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go chapter 7!

**Disclaimer**-don't own. pies good

* * *

Draco rested his head against the window-still over his folded arms, trying to take in deep, though shaky breaths. He was still in tears, and the continuous cascade down his cheeks was a constant reminder of the nightmare he'd just been through. He hoped Harry wouldn't be mad at the reason and the time he'd called him. He'd just sent the letter, not a minute before and was wondering how long it would take Harry to come. Writing to him had been so hard; his hand just wouldn't stop trembling. But he'd managed. 

"Draco, baby what's wrong?" Harry almost yelled as he ran into the owlrey. Draco blinked in surprise. '_How the hell did he get here so fast?'_

"You got me so worried, and I didn't know if you were here, but I just came running like some sort of freak of nature." Harry babbled as he took Draco into his lap and arms. If Draco wasn't crying so hard he'd laugh. Harry was the cutest thing in the world when he was babbling. And he could tell he'd simply 'come running', he was in nothing but his jeans. Draco wasn't complaining…

He sank his face into Harry's chest and just let out all the tears he had. "I'm so scared Harry, so scared." He choked out, glad Harry was there. What if he hadn't been? He'd be crying all alone now. Harry rocked him slowly, running his fingers over Draco's back. Draco's tears were almost like a lullaby as he propped his face in the crook between Harry's neck and shoulder, and his hair was gorgeous without a ton of hair gel to sleek it back. He'd tell him that later.

The boy in his arms just wouldn't stop crying and he couldn't help him. He wanted to reach out to him so badly. He wanted to let him know just how much he cared.

_'I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cuz_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep on talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is_

_Everything's gonna be alright'_

Harry broke off singing there, blushing hard. He'd never sang in front of anyone in his whole life before, so why now? He felt like the stupidest, most sentimental boyfriend in the word._ 'Not that Draco's my boyfriend'_ he added hurriedly. And why that song? He'd only heard it once. It was a muggle song, but it seemed so right for them.

Draco had stopped crying, just enough to raise his head. "Don't stop." He whispered, almost breathlessly. "Please. That was so beautiful. You sing beautifully. You make me feel so safe. Don't stop."

Harry flushed.

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you…_

Harry watched Draco, who was sobbing almost convulsively. He kept singing and soon Draco fell asleep, a smile on his lips, a blush on his cheeks. Harry cuddled the boy to his chest and kissed him. Something was changing. Neither he nor Draco would admit it, but it was there. He'd never felt like this before. Draco felt so important to him. He wanted to protect him so much. He wanted him to stop hurting.

He put Draco into a more comfortable position on his lap, wrapped his arms around his angel as protectively as possible before drifting of to sleep too. '_My angel?'_ He almost questioned, but shrugged it off till later.

* * *

Draco woke up slowly. For some strange reason he felt secure and content, some thing he'd really never felt since fourth year. And apparently, the boy above him had something to do with it. Draco stared up at Harry. Something was different with him. Yes, he was gorgeous asleep, but what was the huge difference to his face? 

Draco glanced at the floor the realized that Harry's glasses were there, shattered. He looked up into Harry's face. 'Wow.' He whispered. 'I thought that I was jealous of you before…'

Just then Harry's eyelids fluttered open. "Hey." He grinned. Draco blushed and looked away. "You're so cute with _and_ without your glasses. How can one guy be so lucky?"

"Repairo." Harry whispered at his glasses, before picking them up. "Draco you're really spoiling me with all these compliments.'' Draco shrugged his shoulders and snuggled up into Harry's chest. "Anyways, thanks for last night."

Harry smiled a bit, and then frowned. "Why were you crying last night though?"

Draco shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it. Thanks so much for coming though. You were incredibly fast."

Harry grinned and sank his cheek into Draco's thick hair. It smelled so good. Draco wasn't ready to tell him what was wrong. Not fully anyways. "I had a nightmare." He mumbled. Harry looked confused but thankfully, Draco couldn't see his expression. "Was it very bad?" Harry asked seriously. Draco nodded against him. "I have nightmares too." He admitted, tilting Draco's chin up delicately to meet his eyes. "They're nothing to be ashamed of."

Draco smiled and Harry felt his heart melt. "Draco what are you doing to me?" he asked, trying to make it more to himself, but of course Draco heard. He looked confused. "ure.What do you mean?"

"You say you want this just to be a comfort relationship, but your eyes say you want so much more. And when you smile like that, you make me feel… I don't know…"

Draco frowned. "I don't want us to date each other Harry. I want us to be with other people. It would get too complicated."

Harry nodded. "Sorry I brought it up." He sighed.

"God Harry, you're so damn sensitive! Let's just have fun!" Draco grinned, shoving Harry gently. "Like that song. You could sing that some more."

"Maybe later." Harry blushed. "Right now we need to get out of here before someone sees me holding you like this."

* * *

**Chapter preview**-"Hey, since I'm new to this school, could you show me around?" He asked sweetly.

Draco glanced at the handsome boy in front of him and sighed. "Sure." he sighed. The boy blushed, then positivly beamed. "Your eyes are gorgeous." He almost breathed out.

Thanks so much for reviewing, **SLNS**, and **Enigmus. **u guys are awesome!!! XD r and r plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . i don't own this . ra r, u wonderful ppl!0.o cookies are in.

* * *

The next day, Draco was sitting alone and bored in the common room. It was something he was realizing. When he wasn't with Harry, he was getting more and more bored of everyone else. No one else seemed to matter any more. Harry, and his voice. Wow, those two combined sent Draco into spirals of enthrallment every single time. He sighed deeply and rolled over on the floor. Everything was so tough, and right now, all he could do was think about Harry. He should be thinking about the war, about his…lord. Gross. 'Voldermort does not own me. Snape doesn't own me, my father doesn't own me. No one does." 

A knock on the door set him up. Who would be knocking unless they were from another house? Or maybe someone just forgot the password. He hoped it was the second one. He wasn't up for any visits, and as a prefect, people usually visited him. Not bothering to button up his shirt he pushed the door open.

A boy was standing there, paper clutched in his hand, looking around everywhere with the most adoring look in his eyes. "Wow." He whispered out loud. Draco cleared his throat and the boy snapped his eyes towards him. His uniform was really immaculate, and Draco had never seen him before. His eyes were currently wide with staring at Draco's chest and they seemed very innocent- looking. His face was nice and chiseled, incredibly good looking really, though Draco hardly noticed, and his body was toned and tanned and everything a girl (and boy) would want.

"I'm sorry." He finally stuttered after about 20 seconds of staring. Then he held out his hand. "M-my name's Blaise. "Professor Dumbledore told me I could find you here and that you would show me around."

Draco shook his hand. Blaise held on a little too long for his liking but he ignored it. "Oh, well come on in."

Blaise smiled again and brushed past him. "Hey, since I'm new to this school and stuff, could you show me around?" He asked sweetly. Draco glanced at the handsome boy in front of him. "Sure." He sighed. The boy blushed, and then positively beamed. "Your eyes are gorgeous." He almost breathed out. Draco gave a weak smile. "Thanks, umm, so this is the common room. We all pretty much hang out here." Blaise nodded, but seemed more interested in gazing at Draco. "Where's _your_ room?" He whispered almost huskily. Draco could feel the sexual tension, something he so desperately needed to relieve, building inside him. He'd never do that with Harry. Have sex. That was a definite sign of love in his book and he wasn't giving Harry any ideas.

Blaise was moving nearer to Draco. "Actually," Draco tried to say calmly, though his heart was pounding. "All the boys sleep together. In one room."

"What?" Blaise asked, his innocence returning. "And they allow that?"

Draco shrugged his answer. Blaise, as innocent as he seemed, was making more moves than he could count, and he didn't know what to do.

'Let him. He's hot, he's a slytherin, and he can take your mind off things.'

So he allowed Blaise to kiss his lips softly and didn't resist. "I-I'm sorry." Blaise' voice was shaky. "I didn't mean to be so forthcoming." Draco rolled his eyes, wishing to get on with things. He wanted to forget the world. Now.

Grasping Blaise's wrists, he shoved him, if somewhat forcefully into the wall and began desperately kissing him. He didn't like this boy, he didn't know him, but he needed him to relive his frustration. And for Blaise it seemed like any hot guy would do. He couldn't very well send an owl to Harry saying '_Harry come quick, I want someone to snog.'_ No. Harry was special. Someone that only could be called on for the things of utmost importance. He didn't want to start relying on him anyways. Suddenly Draco realized Harry hadn't called him for help since they'd started this…thing. Did he really need Harry more than Harry needed him? Or was Harry simply laughing behind his back about the guy that was always crying?

The thought mad him furious and he kissed Blaise even more passionately because of it. Blaise smiled at him, and arched his neck as Draco began kissing down it, nibbling on his collarbone and sending rivets of shock down to his privates.

He began moaning and Draco could hardly stand it. This guy's voice was hot. If he closed his eyes, or just imagined hard enough, he could pretend it was Harry. He had an incredible body and a nice voice. Yes, this could work. Maybe they could even start a relationship.

Blaise squirmed, tangling his fingers into Draco's hair. Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to yell out all the pain he was going through. It wasn't fair to be taking everything out on the slender boy against him (though Blaise seemed to be enjoying every second of it). Blaise was bucking his body wildly, obviously begging for more. Draco didn't move slowly, like he did with Harry, who took his time to kiss his tears away and ease Draco's pain, he just ravished Blaise.

Blaise moaned as Draco's hot lips made contact with his shoulder and his eyes rolled back when Draco bit into it. He wrapped his arms around Draco passively. Draco ran his tongue in and over the other boy's teeth. He missed Harry so much. He was all he could think about. He wanted to hold him, to_ feel_ him right now. Obviously, Harry was intoxicating. And he could never have him…

Draco couldn't stand the thought. It was probably one of the most depressing thoughts he'd had in a long time. He didn't notice he'd stopped kissing Blaise and he didn't notice he was crying either till Blaise pointed it out.

"What the hell?" Blaise said in confusion. "You're fucking crying."

"Glad you noticed." Draco commented dryly. Blaise stared at him. "Homopaloza much?" he asked. Draco only blinked. He was crying, and this guy had jokes? "Leave me alone." He snapped, wiping his face. "The boys dormitory is up the stairs and to the left."

Blaise shrugged. "Thanks." He said gruffly, and then added. "Listen, you're really hot, but I just can't handle the crying thing. I don't think any guy can." Then he turned to go up the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes again, wiping the remains of the tears that a few seconds ago had been coursing own his face and stared up at the ceiling. He laughed at himself. Of course Blaise couldn't replace Harry. Harry could handle it. Harry was irreplaceable. And that made him feel vulnerable.

Two hours later something was gnawing at Draco's mind. Blaise hadn't accepted he fact that he cried when he was in pain. But then he really didn't know the boy. Would his friends be more understanding? Everyone had been out to hogsmade for the day. When they came back he had to know. Would they care that he was gay? It wasn't as if he were dating Harry or anything. He didn't even have to tell them about him. Just that he liked…males.

'Shake it off Draco. You've known these guys since first year. Nothing bad is going to happen. They'll accept you. It will make your relationship stronger!'

'Yeah. Nothing to worry about.' Draco told himself firmly, curling up into a defensive ball on the floor, waiting for there returns.

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairwell, breath heaving and raging. He hadn't been able to stand waiting in his room anymore and had opted to stay here instead. His heart flew straight into his throat as he saw a group with Pansy, a few of her friends, Goyle, Crabble and this really sweet-looking boy he'd seen once before, with bright blue eyes and soft, almost feminine features. "Guys I have something to tell you." Draco whispered softly. Everyone's head turned in his direction. "Draco, sweetie!" Pansy called out in a sweet, syrupy voice, stepping towards him. "I didn't see you there." "What's wrong?" one of her friends asked, her eyes roaming all over Draco's body and making him uncomfortable. Pansy shot her a warning look before smiling sweetly at Draco. "Yeah, what's up?" She chirruped. "You know we're always here for you." "I kind of have a confession to make." Draco said, casting his eyes downward. "What is it?" Pansy asked. By now everyone was gazing at him with concern, even Goyle, who didn't usually follow conversations very well. Draco took a deep breath before looking back up. "I'm…gay." He whispered.

* * *

Finally, chapter 8? How do you like it so far. I know it sucks and I would've stopped from chapter one if it weren't for your wonderful comments. Thank you sooooo much **Blondeygirl**, thanks again** Enigmus **and**iridescentcloud** I'll definitely take your advice and slow things down a bit. Thanks pplz. 

**Thought for today-** if you have no shoes think about the guy that lives in a billionare mansion in Beverly hills. Wait…that's not right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime**r-seriously,do i have to say i don't own this?

RnR please. sugar and spice. pizza and cheese, butter and bread, gay emo guys and fangirls, comments and a happy me, they go hand in hand!!!

* * *

Wringing his hands worriedly, Draco stared at everyone, who were all staring at him. Then, Pansy stepped back. "Oh my God!" She half- screamed. "You're a fag? A fucking queer?"

Draco opened his mouth. This wasn't the wonderful bounty of affection he had been hoping for. "I…"

Pansy stepped quickly forward and slapped him hard across his cheek. "Eww!" She screamed. "I kissed you. I kissed a faggot!"

Draco wrapped his arms around himself. His cheeks burned with hurt and shame. "Fruit basket." One of his 'friends' sniggered softly. "I always knew."

"Draco you're disgusting. You're sick and disgusting. Oh Merlin! You've disgraced the whole of slytherin, and you're family too." Pansy stepped away from him quickly.

Draco raised his head. "I-I didn't mean to…. I thought you guys wouldn't mind. We've been friends for so long…"

Pansy cut him of with a laugh. "Friends? No one is friends with a queer, Malfoy."She sneered out his name, like it was the most rotten, defiled piece of filth she'd ever heard of.

Draco stared at her, his eyes swimming with tears. He felt empty. These were his friends, and he was losing them. His only friends. He'd never really been able to confide in them much but, now he was all alone.

He didn't want to cry in front of them though. Couldn't he a least keep this one tiny part of his dignity alive? The tears threatened him. He was going to let lose. And everyone was going to see.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him, quickly turning him away from the throng of tormenters in front of him, to a warm soft chest, where he could cry freely, and in private. He trembled hard, wrapping his arms around his savior. A gentle hand was rubbing circles in his back, soothing his sobbing. But he continued. Then he heard the voice.

"Which one of you bastards hurt Draco?" the voice was tense, cold and devastatingly scary. The arms around him pulled him even tighter into a protective clutch. Draco took shaky, rasping breaths, trying to stop the tears but his knight in shining armor bent low to his ear and whispered, "Its okay. Cry. I'm here. I won't let the asses lay a finger on you."

It was silent for a while. "Potter? You one too?" A girl with flowing blonde hair asked stupidly. Harry glared at her over Draco's head, as he stroked back the sobbing boy's hair. She was silenced immediately. Harry looked…scary. None of them had

Ever seen him like this, furious, hair spread across his face in a wild, strangely sexual way, lips parted, nose flaring, breath coming in short, shallow angry whiffs, his arms holding Draco like a new born baby.

Crabble finally caught unto what was going on. "How cute. The fags got a boy friend."

He didn't even blink before he was flat on the ground. Harry had punched him, one of his arms still around Draco's waist, so hard that he flew straight back into the wall far behind him. Harry didn't even flinch. "DON"T EVER FUCKING CALL HIM THAT!" He screamed. His hair was dancing around him and his cheeks were bright with fury. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, UNDERSTAND? EVERY ONE OF YOU! AND NO AMOUNT OF AVEDA KEDAVRA SHIT WILL STOP ME! I'LL COME BACK, HAUNT YOU'RE PATHETIC LIVES TILL THERE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS PILE OF RUBBLE AND KILL YOU!" No one disbelieved a word he said. Harry's teeth were clenched. "If you dare hurt Draco, my fucking God, if you hurt him," he was shaking so hard now he looked possessed. Draco buried his head into Harry's chest, frightened at the amount of anger Harry was releasing. "I will go mad, and every single one of you, or any one of you're asshole friends, will regret it for the rest of your disgustingly pathetic lives. Understand?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously before scrambling away, the blue-eyed boy with a slight wistful smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Draco. But they were all bitches anyway. They really were. I couldn't let them hurt you. I don't know why. I just…didn't want you to cry anymore. I couldn't control myself. It was like the urge to protect you overthrew everyone else."

Draco was simply whimpering now. He pressed the side of his face against Harry's chest, simply wishing to stay there forever. "They all left me." He whispered in disbelief.

Harry had a confused look on his face when he finally took his arms from around Harry's waist to look up at him.

"Harry? Why in the world did you get so mad?" he asked curiously. "Surely you don't care that much about me?"

"Of course not." Harry snapped at the stupidity of it all. "No way."

"Wait, how did you know that I needed you?" Draco blushed at the weirdness of his comment. Harry took his hand and wiped away Draco's tears. "I really don't know. I just felt it. Just like I felt this anger surging through me."

Draco smiled, though Harry realized that it wasn't really real, unshed tears glazing his eyes. He'd never actually seen Draco smile. He wanted to. "Wow, you're really beginning to sound gay Potter." Draco slurred.

Harry bent down and drew Draco near to him, sinking his fingers into his hair. "Oh goodie. Now can I fuck you silly?" he whispered against Draco's lips. Draco shook his head then pulled Harry into a deep, passionate kiss, his hands against the sides of Harry's face. Harry sank into kiss, trancing Draco's tongue into his mouth. This was more than just a kiss between two random people. It wasn't a snog. He didn't even move his head side to side. It was just a…Harry didn't even know.

His hand began moving up Draco's shirt, slowly, over his abdomen, over, up his nipples, which instantly became hard beneath his touch. Draco moaned into his kiss and broke off, only to send light fluttery kisses along Harry's jaw line and down his neck, his eyes half closed with passion.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's tiny waist feeling his pants slid down at the touch. Draco leaned back against the banister, taking Harry down with him in his arms. They'd never kissed like this before, so slowly, so breathtakingly_ lovingly_. His body, Harry's body was tantalizing him, he needed to feel his so much. Harry's body slid against his and he quickly brought his chin up so their lips could meet again.

His mind wondered off, away form where he was right now. Harry had seemed really upset when he'd rescued Draco from his ex-friends. And now he was kissing him like he was his one true love. Something was changing. Draco needed to reevaluate there relationship.

There came an affectionate, yet cutely impatient nip on his shoulder where Harry had grazed his teeth. He smiled down at the green-eyed beauty that was staring up at him. That could wait. '_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd dry away all of you fears_

_And I'll hold your hand through all of these years_

_Cause you still have…all of me.'_

Harry sang softly as he kissed along Draco's ear. Draco shuddered. "So beautiful." He sighed. Thoughts about the depth of their relationship could wait till later. Right now, thoughts of Harry kissing him and singing to him, filled his mind.

* * *

Done! I tried to update quickly for all of everyone to read. R and R. Lime scene coming up, pus Draco takes a visit to see Daddy…

**Thought 4 today-** If your goldfish has been upside down in its bowl for the past 5 weeks, not moving…yeah, its most likely dead… -.-

Oh p.s, song not mine, its 'my immortal', by evanescence and the song before is 'no one' by Alicia keys. Forgot that one. 0.0

THANK U **ENIGMUS.**This is my first story and your steady comments keep me inspired! . u make me happy! Comments make me happy. I'll get the next chapie out quick. This ones 4 u!


	10. Chapter 10

Here you are. Chapter …well I'm not sure. Draco and Harry are really starting to fall 4 each other now. If u want a disclaimer feast ur eyes baby. NOT MINE! So there. Reviewers, u are awesome. Every time I read one it makes me go straight to writing. Oh and this is kinda getting to the middle of the story if you're wondering how long it is.

Till loads more to come. Blimey. I'm taking off a couple hours of sleep tonight to write this! Writings kinda cool. Oh, and to all the emo writer/drawer gay dudes out there, u rock. And so does everyone else!

* * *

"Did you hear Harry?" Ron asked excitedly, laying himself across the common room floor. Harry bent down and pulled up Ron's pants, which were slipping a little bit down his waist. It was done totally out of brotherly affection though. Sure, Harry felt spurts of lust for his best friend now and then, but ever since Draco had come into his life they'd been growing less and less. This was good in a way. Ron had always seemed more like a brother than anything else. 

"Hear what?" He asked absently. Ron leaned up on his muscular arms.

"Sex ed. Harry. Sex ed!" Ron practically squealed

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Sex ed. We're having a sex education class every week for the rest of the month. For all the seventh years. And you know the best part!?" Ron was practically bouncing on his heels, even though he was lying on the floor.

Harry smiled at Ron with fond, attachment and ran his fingers through his hair, then pulled away, chiding himself. He forgot that every time he touched Ron, he would get an impression the Harry was into him. He didn't want that. But Ron was just so cute! Like a brother he'd never had. And he liked touching other people. He liked being touched.

"What's the best part Ron?" He asked. Ron reluctantly stopped gazing at Harry to answer. "We're going to get the hottest teacher! I saw him Harry. He's so hot." He grinned. Every since Ron had come out about being gay, he'd been so much happier and self confident. He hadn't really sat Harry down and told him. They'd just come to an understanding.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So you're going to spend sex e.d class fantasizing?"

"That's enough sex e.d for me." Ron said devilishly. "So get ready! I want to look good for him."

"Ron you'll look good no matter what." Harry said, and then bit his tongue. Flirting came so easy with Ron, but he didn't mean it. He tried not to anyways. Ron glanced at him, but chose to ignore it.

* * *

The sex education teacher lived up to Ron's standard of hot. Six foot one with the most delectable body Harry had ever seen, with tanned flawless skin and shoulder-length hair. Yes, he was sinfully handsome, and looked hardly over nineteen in what looked like a Japanese school uniform, top button undone. '_I wonder what Draco's body looks like._' Harry couldn't help question. He wasn't gay, or so he told himself, but Draco was getting really enticing, only showing his a sliver of his well developed abdomen while they were kissing. And when Harry was comforting him, usually holding Draco in an easy to access position in his lap, he never took advantage of the boy's body. 

He could see Draco ravishing the teacher with his gaze as well, who was painfully oblivious to the fact the half the boys and all of the girls in the class were staring at him, with wide sexually-glazed eyes.

"Umm, so most of you are probably going through some special changes right about now." The professor began. Ron sniggered. "Yeah, like about six years ago." He whispered. Harry nudged him as the professor continued. "Anyone know what I mean?"

Harry had to smile._Everyone _there knew what he meant, except Ron, because he'd missed all his chances, him, because he believed sex only came after love, which he'd never been with, and hopefully Draco. He just couldn't imagine Draco having sex with anyone. He seemed so innocent, and he never seemed to like it when Harry went past first base. Even when his hand accidentally brushed Draco's crotch, Draco would stiffen, get submissive, and look like he was about to burst into tears. It took so much coaxing to get his out of those slumps, and recently, he'd taken up singing, which always did the job.

Draco. All he could think about was Draco. Draco had been the one that said that he never wanted love from Harry. Harry understood this. He didn't love Draco. That was preposterous. There was the war coming on and Draco was on the total opposites side, his sworn, enemy, a slytherin. '_And a sweet sensitive beauty, who desperately needs love and stability in his life.'_ His mind rudely interrupted.

'Shut up.' He snapped at it.

"To show you what I mean everyone get into pairs." The professor said cheerily.

Harry sat in his chair. He really wanted to pair up with Draco, but it would look wired if he made a move towards him. Draco seemed to be going through the same turmoil. But if they weren't friends then why?

'Who am I kidding? If you spend enough time comforting and kissing a crying boy, you're bound to get closer.' Harry mentally slapped himself for kissing Draco. He should have never. Everyone was paired up now, except Draco, so it didn't look all that suspicious when Draco came over to him, head lowered.

"We're going to see which parts of the body people are more attracted to. Everyone face your partner."

Harry turned towards Draco, who was looking at his with cold grey eyes.

"Take your hand and rub gentle circles on their shoulder."

Harry lifted his hand and began caressing Draco's shoulder. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Ron was paired with Blaise.

Draco was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, biting his lip so as not to moan. "Harry." He whispered out.

"Now move you're hand up and touch their cheek. Are you feeling it?"

Draco shuddered as Harry followed the professor's orders. "Yes, yes I am."

Their teacher was standing over them now. "Everyone stop." He said quickly. Everyone else in the room stopped and turned to Harry and Draco.

"Now there is a big difference between love and lust. Do you see the way he's looking into the other boy's eyes? Such affection, such passion."

Draco was blushing, but Harry wasn't hearing. He had eyes only for Draco. Moving forward, he put his arm around Draco's waist.

"He's telling him how much he needs him right now. He's telling him how much he wants to be with him." The professor sounded excited that such a bounty of furious romance was going on in his classroom.

Harry stopped touching Draco's cheek, and brought him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead, while holding the back of his neck. Draco couldn't breathe. What was Harry doing?

There was a murmur as everyone began talking, the girls sighing at how cute that was. Harry didn't care. He wanted to be with Draco so badly. It was something that he just realized. The depth of the amount of affection he gave to Draco.

Draco's arms were brought up and his hands were pressed against Harry's chest. He put his arms around Draco's waist. "Draco, you're so special to me." He whispered so he was the only one that could hear. Draco shuddered. Looking up, he saw that Harry's eyes were swimming with something. Something deep, and...loving. It was scary. He'd told Harry not to. But could they really help it?

"I want to take care of you Draco. Let me take care of you please."

Everyone in the class had gone back to what they'd been doing. They'd lost interest in what seemed to be two boys holding each other for no reason, but what were really two boys fighting hard with their feelings.

"I… I can't. You know I can't. And you know why. I told you already. And plus, I don't love me and you don't love me. Right?" Draco whispered. Harry pulled the smaller boy towards him, feeling confused and insecure. "I…I don't love you. I just want to keep you safe."

The class was sitting to take down some notes, but they were still in their pairs, so Harry sat beside Draco. "Oh I'm leaving school in two days." Draco suddenly said.

"What?"

"Yeah I'm going home. My dad has something to tell me. Says it's important."

Harry frowned and squeezed Draco's hand. "You think you're going to be alright?"

Draco nodded, smiling across the table at Harry. There was no denying that he and Harry were no longer enemy's and were getting a little too close for friendship.

Maybe it would be good to get away from him. Maybe it would release some of the tension between them. He hoped his father didn't hurt him.

Blaise and Ron were talking with each other animatedly, close to each other. Harry hoped they'd get together. That would be really good for Ron, and everything would be a lot less sticky between them.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure." Draco's voice had a hint of its old aloofness. Harry smiled. "Come back soon." He said wistfully, before turning back to his word. Draco chanced a side glance, wishing everything was as easy as he said it was. What was his father planning to do to him? His stomach tied in knots, what did he need him for? Why was it that important? After the last time his dad had abused him, he didn't need anymore. He touched his ribs delicately. They still hurt, and his arm too. He hoped he wasn't in trouble.

Next chapter- Draco goes home! What's going to happen?

* * *

Thanks once again to **iridescentcloud** for your passionate review. Douche bag's, man that cracked me up! . Thank u** dgirl** for taking the time to comment, and thanks to everyone who's read this story. I know u commented in ur mind. 0.o I hope they weren't mean… -.- anywho, heres ur reward 4 commenting, even though my story's suck. 

**Thought 4 today- **if an earthquake suddenly starts and you're outside, don't run inside. Trust me there's more chances of the walls collapsing on you when u try to get in that the earth swallowing u whole. Trust me.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning- the following chapter is extremely fluffy 0.o

R and R plz! I want to know what you think! DISCLAIMER. (That means I don't own this)

* * *

"Well I suppose this could be classified as a goodbye Draco." Harry said awkwardly holding out his hand to Draco. Draco stared at it like he had no idea what to do with it then reached out and pulled Harry into a tender hug. "I'm going to miss you and your voice." He sighed, dropping all pretense. "I'm going to miss your smile and I'm going to miss your feel."

Harry choked back tears, which surprised him. He rarely ever cried. But Draco sounded so vulnerable. He would miss him. Making sure the unshed tears remained so he released Draco. "Come back soon okay?" He smiled, giving Draco a quick kiss. Draco wouldn't allow it and pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him passionately. Harry sighed into his mouth, running and tangling his fingers through Draco's hair, which was soft and silky since he'd stopped gelling it. It was longer now, and beautifully layered, naturally highlighted. Harry loved it. Then suddenly, he had a surge of love for Draco himself, who was kissing him with a stomach churning defenselessness, sending soft pecks to his lips then opening his mouth and discovering Harry's mouth in a way Harry had never let anyone else. Not that he'd had much of anyone else.

But he'd kissing Draco for a while now, and each time it got better. Draco was taking his time to learn Harry's soft spots, the places that made his knees go weak, and the places that made him moan out Draco's name. Disgusting as it was, he'd had many fantasies of going to bed with Draco, them rolling around under the sheet, like two desperate lovers.

The surge left quickly, thankfully, but Draco's kiss went on. Harry put his hands against the sides of Draco's face and allowed him to take him through dreamland and back. Draco's body pressed against his hard, and he ran his fingers along his side, careful to not make it seem sexual, and finally rested his hand at the back of Draco's neck.

Draco's eyes were closed, but then again, they had to be. This was one of those kisses that he just had to close his eyes. It was powerful, incredible, tender, passionate, and all the words Harry knew he'd never get the chance to say.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but still not enough for Harry's liking they pulled apart. Draco's lips were red and sexy and everything Harry wanted. They made him want to take Draco into his arms and just start over. A few people had begun watching their little show and he flushed, reaching out and fixing Draco's clothes.

Draco gazed at him with a look of sheer adoration. "No one's ever made me feel like this Potter. Not one damn person in the whole world. So why am I… feeling like I need you so much?"

Harry took one had away from Draco's face and cupped his chin, forcing him to look up. "I don't know Draco. We're enemies after all."

"But, I don't hate you anymore. I can't. I was trained to and I try, but I can't." Draco admitted. "You're sweet and kind and passionate, and a damned good kisser, and even though we've always been enemies, you never made me feel like shit. You made me feel like I was worthy to be your rival."

"You're worthy to be my anything." Harry said, his voice emotion-filled. Draco was so stunning when he was pouring out his heart.

"But what _am_ I to you?"

Harry thought carefully. Enemies? No, they'd moved past that now. Friends? He could confide in Draco, but it didn't feel like that. They'd been together for almost two months now. He should know. But he didn't. "I don't know." He answered. "But I know that you're important to me. And I know I shouldn't be feeling this way about you. But I do."

Draco took a deep breath. "Do you…love me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"No." Harry answered.

"…Good. Then we can continue. We should make our kisses less meaningful though. You kiss as if you were in love with me."

Harry heard it. He heard the slight disappointment in his voice. Some part of Draco had_wanted_ him to love him. And why not? No one loved Draco. It was only natural. But he'd never love Draco. Or so he told himself.

"The train is going to leave me." Draco said after a while. Harry could see his eyes shimmering with tears. He looked truly beautiful. "I had better go."

"Be good." Harry smiled, wrapping him in a deep embrace. Draco smiled to him as he entered the train, and then disappeared from view. Harry stood there for a long time, clutching himself, till the conductor of the platform told him he had to return to school.

Draco lay his book aside and stared out the window, watching the rain splatter outside.

He wished that Harry was here to sing to him about the rain. If he was lucky, he might pull him into his lap, or hold him from behind. Being near Harry was enough. It hurt so much to be so far away, Harry was intoxicating him. And when he was near Harry, he wanted to pull him closer and cry and cry forever.

He envied Ron, who slept beside Harry. He wondered if he sometimes slipped into bed beside Harry. Or worse, were they having a relationship? Tears streamed down his face as he stared out the window, which was slowly getting foggy. He could imagine Harry now, holding him gently from behind kissing his neck. "Baby what's wrong?" He'd whisper. Draco shivered. Ron would be so lucky if he got with Harry. Harry was a sweetheart, and Draco knew he cried too damn much but Harry never got irritated at it. He seemed to find it cute.

Cute. He was so jealous of Ron at that moment. He wanted to stab him and anyone who'd ever gotten with Harry. There was no denying the fact that he wanted Harry for his own. But he could never have him. Plus Harry didn't love him, and he most certainly didn't love Harry. 'I hope…'

When he got home, the servants were the only one who greeted him, and thankfully he went to his room. He wouldn't have to suffer his father's wrath for a while. Right? No such luck. After he'd changed his clothes and was lying on his bed, dreaming about (of course) Harry, his father came into the room without knocking.

"Draco." He said sweeping Draco with his ice-cold glare.

"Yes father?" Draco kept his eyes on the ground.

"We have to talk. Now." His father stood, his long hair flowing down his back menacingly. Draco shut his eyes. His father knew. He knew that he knew. So it came as no surprise when his dad opened his mouth next. "I know about Potter."

* * *

I'm really sorry this chapter is so very short, but man, I couldn't find a better place to end it. The next one will be longer I promise. 

What going to happen with Draco and daddy? Argh, the suspense is killing me!

Thank 4 the comment **iridescentcloud**Are u serious about that thing at school o.0 woah. Mad man! LOL. Draco will come back...i think, and the rest of the slytherins are so damn scared of harry they don't bug and/or talk to him. thinking about a pissed of harry makes them pee their pants. U know me, u comment, I bust my butt and update. Its like a circle. Wait no, a rectangle…or is it a square…-.- anime rocks


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. **Warrning**, bodily harm and tourture. cheerful, huh. emos rock. rock, rocks. dont own, jk rowlings, wish i was dating but its hard, and i'm to lazy.

* * *

'Shit.' Draco thought. His mind clouded over with fear and his body automatically curled up. He didn't want to be hurt again. Not anymore. And last time it happened, it hadn't even been his fault. His dad had just been mad about something. And he'd damaged Draco so much he hadn't been able to move for almost a week. He felt like passing out from now. 

But he sat up on his bed and waited for the wrath that was his father. I'm so proud of you son." His father said coming to sit beside him. Draco stared at him. "P-proud?" He stammered. How could his father be proud of him practically having an affair with Harry?

"Well of course. No one thought of this before. Not even the lord himself!"

Draco observed him with scrutiny. Was his father using sarcasm? No, his face was full with a light that made him almost look handsome. Which, Draco found an incredibly hard feat. "Ohh…" Draco said, hoping his father would elaborate. He did. "I mean, befriending him would be enough but you went past the call of duty and _fraternized _with Potter? Tell me Draco, how close are you two now?"

Draco was trembling. What was his dad trying to get at? "Pretty close. He tells me loads of stuff no one else knows about him." He answered meekly, not wanting to say too much. His father was grinning, with near hysteria. "Soon the world will know! My son, the true downfall of Harry Potter,"

"What? I don't understand?" Draco said, clutching to the bed. His father took his shoulders and shook him, though the grin on his face remained. "Potter thinks you're in love with him! He'll tell you anything? You can find out everything now! All his weaknesses and secrets and fears. When you're done with him, we'll practically rule him and then, then we will crush him!!"

Draco's eyes grew wide with fear. He changed his mind. He would suffer whatever unforgivable curse his father decided to thrust upon, him, for however long. He couldn't stand to be the cause of any more of Harry's pain. His father seemed to notice. "Draco? Are you listening?" He said. Draco took a deep halting breath.

"No." He forced himself to say.

"No? What the hell do you mean by no?" Lucius said, not yet grasping what Draco was saying. "I mean no, it's in the dictionary. It means a word used to forbid, reject, refuse or deplore the thing specified which in this case means no, means I _won't_ be a spy for you." Draco said, his chest heaving and his voice curt. He raised himself up to his full height and stared into his fathers eyes.

"Why?" Lucius' voice almost sounded whiny. "Why wouldn't you?"

Draco looked out the window. It was dark outside; the night had been here for a while now. The stars grazed the sky with velvet perfection. "What everyone's been saying about me and Harry is true, but I wasn't doing it to get information or unto his good graces or anything. I was just doing it because I wanted to be with him, because I _like_ him."

Lucius blinked at him, slowly transferring the information Draco was giving him into his brain.

Draco could see when it clicked.

"WHAT!" Lucius screamed, rising off the bed, his fists balled. "You're in an affair with this…this bastard for the sheer fun of it!??"

Draco's grey eyes glazed over with anger and he stood as well. "Don't call him that! He's not a bastard! He's, he's," Draco breathed heavily and looked around for the word, his fists also in balls. His cheeks were red. "He's…like no one else. He makes me feel good about myself and that's a hell of a lot more than _you've_ ever done for me!"

There was a loud smacking noise as his father took the back of his hand and slapped Draco across the face. Draco had been off guard and feel into a heap on the ground, his hair falling into his face. He looked down at the ground with blurry vision, holding his face where he'd been hit.

His cheek burned, but he'd suffered much more before. Lucius reached down and aggressively pulled Draco's face upwards by his chin, at the same time pulling out his wand and pointing at him. "Now son, could you run that last sentence by me again?"

Draco refused to look away. The world suddenly seemed like a very bleak place.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, then finally sat up. He'd been feeling uneasy for a while now and he didn't know why. Something didn't feel right. Was it Draco? He clutched the bedspread and looked around. Was the dream he'd just been having real? Was Draco somehow getting hurt? He fisted the bedspread. Yes, he knew it. He didn't know how, he just knew. 

'Draco?' He thought frantically, jumping out of bed. Was he at his house? Why the hell would he be hurt there? He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down. 'How can I get to him?'

Something churned in his stomach. It was impossible to get in and out of school grounds through aparation, but he didn't care. He was going, and now. Slipping on his invisibility cloak, Harry pulled on his jeans and some random t-shirt out of his trunk then took up his wand. Outside was cold, but he was going to treck across the school grounds, out the gate, and aparate to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco stood in the basement, a dark bleak, empty place, waiting for his punishment. "So tell me this whole wonderful little romance story again." His father sneered, looming over Draco. Draco kept his mouth shut. "So, you're really sure you're not going to use this relationship to gain information from Potter?" He asked. 

"No I won't." Draco said looking anywhere but at Lucius. His eyes rested on the large group of storage boxes at the far end of the room. He thought he'd seen something move behind there but he choose to ignore it. "Alright, my dear boy. Whatever you say. Though I do have a question before you suffer your punishment. Why? Do you really think Potter cares for you at all?"

Draco gazed wistfully off into the distance. "No. I'm nothing to him." He answered. "Then why?"

"I don't know!" Draco screamed. "I don't know why I'm doing this!"

"Hmm, willing to protect Potter, even though it will most likely kill you, how heroic. Sounds like your in love." Lucius sneered. Draco glared at him through slinted eyes. "Maybe I am…" He sighed softly. His father didn't hear. "Well I've lost all patience with you boy. Let's see what you have to say when I snap some sense into you."

Draco's head jerked up. "You wouldn't'." He said daringly.

"Try me." Lucius smiled. Draco's stomach sank.

"_Crucio_."

Draco screamed out with pain as he felt the sensation of knife after searing hot knife grind through his body. He couldn't believe it. His father had used an unforgivable on him. It was all Harry could do from screaming along with him. Yes, he was there, hiding behind the storage boxes in that conveniently dark corner, his cloak covering him.

Draco fell. He couldn't breathe for a few minutes as his body tried to recuperate.

"Got an answer now,_son?"_ Lucius smirked at the curled up trembling child. Draco was so stupid. Draco met his gaze, his eyes unfocused with pain. 'Do it Draco. Just say you'll do what he wants.' Harry thought. How long had this been going on? This abuse? A year? Two? He didn't know but he wanted it to end. Now.

He wanted to run out and hold Draco and curse his father so many times his body exploded but couldn't. He had to think rationally. This could break the war out immediately, and he'd be dead. Then who would protect Draco. He was ready to kill Voldermort. He didn't know, but Harry had already destroyed all the horcruxes, all but one. The little piece of Voldermort's soul inside him. And when the war came, he'd be rid of that too.

"Y-yes." Draco stammered. "I got a fucking answer for you. And I already gave it to you." He was panting, and his eyes were hardly open, though he had enough strength for sassy talk. "I'm not helping you hurt Harry. He's been through enough!"

"Crucio, crucio, crucio!" The older blonde spat venomously, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco trembled, screaming the first two times, and then sinking to the ground on the third. His body was ghostly pale. It seemed as if he wouldn't get up but after a long time of withering in horrifying pain, Draco parted his lips to speak. "I don't care what you do to me." He said quietly and slowly, out of breath and winded. "I don't care anymore. Because for he first time in my life, I have someone to protect. Someone I care about."

His eyelids fluttered shut and it seemed extremely painful to open them. "So- much…argh…pain." He moaned softly before continuing. "I d-don't care anymore. D-do what you want-t to me, but I'm never going t-to let you hurt him. He's had enough, he doesn't need more."

Lucius' eyes softened for a minute as he remembered his seventeen year old love. Oh, he'd been feisty, and Lucius would've sworn to anyone how he was in love with this boy with his jet black hair and rebellious attitude._ James Potter._ It was only natural for their sons to fall in love as well. But James had left him for Lily. Told him he loved him but they had to go their separate ways.

Yes, Lucius could remember clearly. It had been the day of graduation. James holding his hand and explaining to him why he had to go, he had burst into tears. He'd cried for hours. Yes, back then he'd been a crier. James had never minded. He had held him and kissed him till the shaking stopped. They'd made love, him in tears the whole time. It was out by the windy willow trees and James had been slow and caring and comforting and it had been hurtfully loving. James had taken his virginity, which he'd been saving just for him. Then James had left. And he'd never seen him again. It would never work out with his son. All Potter's were heart breaker's. Still sometimes he wondered if James had ever thought back to his high school sweetheart, if he'd really loved him. For Lucius, since he saw the other boy on the train to Hogwarts, he'd fallen head over heels. He chased James for three years before their first kiss, and he'd thought about it so many times since. How James had captured his heart. And how he had broken it.

"Fine." Lucius whispered, kicking the unconscious boy with his steel toed show. "But I will not have you disgracing the family. As of tomorrow, you will be under the Imperius, ready to do my bidding. Giving Draco another well aimed kick he walked out of the room in a fury, tears in his eyes as memories flooded him of his first and last high school sweetheart. His first and last love._ James._

* * *

Sniff There you go, chapter…oh forget it. This chapter nearly made me cry dammit ! I'm not used to writing sad stuff. It's usually fluff. Poor Draco. Oh the flashback was for all the Lucius/James fans out there. Don't worry guys, it will be ok, though still a lot of drama and trouble to come for Harry and Draco. Can they make it? The little homos that could! 

I can't believe I got so many reviews between updates. Six is the biggest number I've gotten yet! U guys rock!!! Makurayami Ookami (btw love your pen name), thanks again Blondygirl and iridescentcloud…umm seems like ur gonna have to kill Draco's dad now. Yes! -.- I mean, violence is not an option. …unless it's Draco's dad!

And finally Enigmus, who has commented on 7 and 8, 9 ,10, and11 consecutively. 0.o ur spoiling me! But seriously, I'm starting to look forward to ur comments. They always end me up blushing. I _never_blush. All of your comments appreciated. The one about the bed was funny.

So overall thanks to everyone of you guys for commeting. Without u (of course) I would've given up a long time ago. Keep commenting if u want me to contine! Oh, and answer this question along with ur comment. Who wants a sex scene! I know. I'm a bad boy. -.- girl… thing. Oh, here's another one. Guess if I'm a boy or girl! Tricky huh? Till next time, chow. Literally. On food I mean.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING-fluff o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 13 guys, finally up. sorry 4 the 3 day delay. harry potter still doesnt belong to me. brain still on a loan.

* * *

Harry felt a hollow sink into the pits of his stomach as he stumbled forward, towards Draco. He collapsed to his knees and swooped the weak, pale, limp boy into his arms, propping his head up and slowly stroking his hair back with trembling fingers. This was like a nightmare, the kind that never ended, and even when you woke up, it lingered around you for the rest of the day, haunting you. Yes, this was just like a nightmare. 

"Draco." He whispered softly into his ear, tears filling his eyes. "Oh Draco. Why did you do it? Why didn't you do what your father told you to?"

Had this been what it was like when his mother protected his life? Such love that she put her life on the line for him? It was a heartbreaking, tragic, painful, tear-jerking, way too affectionate thing to witness. Draco. He'd never forget this.

How could he have done something so noble? How in the world could he have cared so much to go through all that pain, most of which he was still feeling? Harry knew the crucio, and it was no picnic. It drove some people mad, and Draco had had a choice. He could've avoided it. But he took it. 'For me…'

Harry held Draco away from him, lifting his shirt to inspect for damage. His heart swelled with anger and hatred for Draco's father and love and devotion to Draco. His delicate stomach was bruised and red where his father had kicked him, and his breath came uncomfortably and irregularly, like someone who had a really bad cold and was trying to breathe just through their nose.

He ran his hand over Draco's stomach. It was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Draco's body was shaking, and he knew he was crying. He could've punched himself, knowing it was his fault. "I'm sorry love." He apologized, pulling Draco's shirt back down and lifting him so his head rested on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything. I promise I won't let anyone else ever, _ever_ hurt you."

He began crying. Crying for Draco, crying for his pain, crying for the sudden burst of love his was feeling. _Love. _Did he love Draco? Harry pushed the thought aside, saved it for later, afraid of what the answer might be. Right now Draco needed him.

Trying to contain his tears, but failing miserably, he clutched Draco to him harder retching sobs echoing through the basement. No one could hear him, and he didn't even care anymore. All that mattered was getting Draco to safety. Feeling the smaller boy's neck for a pulse he found one. Harry's hand lingered over Draco's soft skin. It was so wrong to feel sexually attracted right now, to an unconscious boy, but right now he did.

Bending low over Draco, he ran his lips slowly over his snow white neck, as a reminder of just what he was protecting. Right then Draco seemed like forbidden fruit. He tasted so sweet, and Harry could never have him. Slowly he stuck out his tongue and ran that up Draco's neck too. Draco suddenly arched and he grabbed unto Harry, moaning erotically.

Harry blinked at him in surprise. Draco was most definitely unconscious, but he could feel Harry? 'I've got to get him out of here.'

With trembling fingers he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "Please, take me and Draco back to Hogwarts." He whispered. He knew Draco's father wouldn't be too concerned, thinking Draco had gone back to school. That would save him some time.

Almost immediately there was a loud pop.

"How is he?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey, while looking at Draco, who was breathing quietly through his mouth.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Not good. He's never suffered crucio before, but he's gotten many physical assaults, and attempted rape."

"From his father?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Madam Pomfrey shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me no." she said. "You know crucio gives people the urge to die right? Especially multiple hits. Draco's mind is in conflict. He doesn't know whether to wake up and live, or lapse into a coma and die. He's confused. It's really up to him."

"I want him to live. I need him." Harry said tenderly.

"I know that. But, does he?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry gazed down at Draco. "I don't know." He admitted.

"Tell him. Tell him that you care about him. Tell him how much you need him. He can hear you if you try hard enough." Madam Pomfrey said softly. Then she left the room. Harry drew up a chair and sat beside Draco, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Draco." He began, voice quivering. "You know I care about you right? You're so important to me, and I know you told me you don't want to hear 'I love you' from me, but it seems like I am inevitably, unavoidably falling in love with you."

He took a deep breath and wiped some of the liquid out of his eyes which seemed suspiciously like tears. "Please, don't die. There are so many things that I never got the chance to say, never got the chance to_do_." He whispered, planting small kisses along Draco's ear. "Please."

Harry leaned forward, running his hand alongside the side of Draco's cheek, then lay his head on the smaller boy's chest, crying quietly. He didn't think that he'd ever cried this much in his life. And it was over Draco.

"Harry?" A small voice piled at the doorway. Harry turned to see a small first year. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Harry thanked him, gave Draco one last kiss on the forehead, and left the room. On the way to the professor's office, he was surprised to see Snape walking towards the infirmary. "Going to see Draco sir?" he asked in surprise. Snape's lip curled in what could be considered a smile. "Yes Potter. I'm going to…check up on him. Harry smiled, happy that people other than himself cared about Draco's well-being.

"Sir?" Harry said as he pushed open the door.

"Sit down Harry." Was how he was greeted. Harry sighed and plopped into the chair in front of Dumbledore's large, mahogany table. "You've been crying." Dumbledore observed. "A lot."

Harry, stricken, wiped his face with the back of his hand. "It's nothing really. I…"

"You know apart from Physical pain, people cry when they are very passionate about something. Are _you_ passionate about something?"

Harry thought about Draco and answered almost immediately. "Yes." He said. "Very."

Albus nodded. "Harry, I'm about to ask you something very important. Plese think this through before you answer me."

Harry swallowed, and then nodded. "I know how you feel about Draco. It doesn't take a genius for anyone to see that you're deeply in love."

Harry blushed and his voice sounded strained and constricted when it left his throat. "What, what are you talking about? Me and Draco are sworn enemy's. We…we…I don't love him!!"

Dumbledore ignored him. "Which is why I'm going to ask you this question." He continued. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm asking you to break off your relationship with Draco. You can't continue it."

Harry stared at him for along time before dropping all his old pretence. "What?" He screamed, jumping up angrily. "No, he needs me! You can't make me!" The chair fell over as Harry stamped his foot in a fit of fury. "I've got to protect him!"

"Harry, calm down and think properly about Draco. If Voldermort ever found out about you and Draco, he would use the boy to bring you in as bait!"

Harry fixed his chair and sat back down. The thought calmed him down a bit. "I- I wasn't thinking about that. I don't want Draco to be hurt though and anyways, he would get really suspicious if I suddenly decided to break things off with him." He said quietly. "And plus," he added. "It's not even real. It's just a comfort relationship."

"It wouldn't seem suspicious if you told him the only reason you were with him was to gather information about Voldermort and you had grown tired of waiting." The professor said calmly.

"I could never do that!" Harry said in anguish, tears filling his eyes at the predicament he was faced with. "It would break his heart."

"He'll get hurt both ways, but one will be shorter and in the long run less painful, no ties attached."

Harry scraped his mind, trying to find a way for him and Draco to be together. All he could come up with was more reasons for them to stay apart, and the name of an old show tune he had kept forgetting. "So Harry, are you going to comply with my request?" the professor said. Harry's head hurt. Did he love Draco? Was he willing to let him get hurt? The second one was a definite no, and he had that in mind as he answered. "Yes. I'll break up with Draco."

* * *

Rand R plese please! otherwise i _will _get discuraged.Keep guessing, keep giving advice. it makes me happy -.- Thank you for your comments, i'll anme u personally in the next chapie! 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry stepped back into the infirmary in a daze. It sounds as if Snape was gone, but Draco was moving around feverishly on the bed. Apparently Snape hadn't done a very good job at calming Draco down. In fact, he had seemed to upset him. Harry moved over and absently stroked his hair, humming him a song he had long forgotten the title of. It broke his heart, thinking about how as soon as Draco woke (if he _ever_ woke), that he would have to break up with him. "So this is why you never loved me back. " He heard.

"Ron." He sighed, facing his best friend, to tired to deny the truth. "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can deal with this right now. Draco might die."

"I'm not here to yell at you or anything like that." Ron muttered. "I'm just here to see if you're alright."

Harry looked down at Draco while shaking his head no. "Harry, I never knew that you cared so much about him." Ron said, pulling Harry into a hug. "If I had I would've never said…"

"It's okay Ron." Harry wrapped his arms around Ron, loving the feeling of comfort. He needed someone to hold him up. Why did he have to break up with Draco? Lucius was bound to have told Voldermort about them already.

'But what if he hasn't?'

He still had to do it. Actually, he had to do it even more now. He had to do it before Voldermort got his disgustingly snake-like hands of his boyfriend, so Draco wouldn't hesitate to do anything to save his own skin.

Ron smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry." He said. "He'll wake up soon and then you two…can be together."

Harry squeezed Ron's hand, knowing how hard it had had to be for him to say that, and wishing what he had said was true. He could never be with Draco. _That_ was the disgusting truth.

"Are you in love with him Harry?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry could sense the tension in Ron's words. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't want to be. I just…he grew on me."

He sank to his knees beside Draco's bed and laid his head on the other boy's chest again, tears silently dripping down his face and running down his cheeks. "I want him to be okay. I want him to be happy."

Ron's stomach churned. He really couldn't watch this. His heart hurt and his head ached. Harry didn't love him. Harry would never love him. Harry was so obviously in love with Draco that he wondered why he hadn't proposed yet. Who could watch the boy of their dreams crying over their long time enemy, the enemy they had laughed about together, back when Ron had thought he'd actually had a chance. Boy had he been dumb.

"I've got to go to the loo." He whispered, wondering why he'd even bothered. Harry had long ago stopped acknowledging his presence and was now trapped in a world where there was only him and Draco. Ron sighed and turned, walking quickly out the door so as to not barf all over his shoes. 'Though what does it matter? With the way they look, it seems as if someone already has…' he thought angrily.

The bathroom was empty and he threw up in peace then stuck his mouth underneath the tap to wash it out. He wasn't going to start crying. He wasn't _that_ gay. He wasn't going to shed anymore tears over Harry, who never shed any over him. Ever…

'I don't need Harry. I've had enough of him.'

After staring into the mirror for long enough to get it frosted over from his breathing, he turned to leave, only to have a warm yet rough hand push him unto one of the bathroom stall doors. He crashed against it with a loud and forceful thump, his eyes gazing over.

"You know what I'm just absolutely sick of?" a sexy, hot voice whispered, closer than close to his lips. Ron stared up into the boy that was holding his wrists together above his head's eyes, breathing hard and heavily. "What I'm just _totally_ sick of?"

Ron stared in awe at the incredibly gorgeous teenager hovering over him and seriously man handling him. His body was pressing harder into Ron's and Ron hardly had the strength to get any words out of his mouth. "What?" he whispered temptingly. The other boy pushed his hips hard against Ron's.

"I'm tired of girly, gay guys. I just _am_. They're all I ever get. Yeah, sure, they're pretty and hot and slender and good in bed and stuff, but I just want a guy, you know, I normal gay guy, with a normal body and normal hot good looks. That make any sense?"

Ron looked up at Blaise, his eyes wide with confusion, as the other boy trailed his fingertips down his well-defined muscular chest. "They always end up crying, and they always want to be held and…"

Ron ignored everything except the feeling of Blaise caressing him, withering. "Are _you_ gay?" Blaise whispered into his ear. Ron's body shot forward in an effort to get even closer and he moaned against Blaise's lips. "Yes I am." He said, not caring what Blaise thought. Plus, something about what Blaise was doing gave him a little feeling that he was too…

"Do you have a want as well?" Blaise asked, looking at Ron hungrily, at his deliciously blue eyes. They made him think of the ocean at night. How hot.

"Yeah, I wish I could have just one guy who liked me as much as I liked him and gave me his full attention." Ron murmured, locking his gaze with Blaise's.

"Hn? That was strangely specific. Maybe we can fulfill both our wishes." He smiled, casting a charm to lock the door over his shoulder. "You're not a girly boy, I can tell, and your hair is really quite beautiful. So…hot. Why don't we get better acquainted?"

Ron's breath was coming in short little puffs now, and every time he breathed, the air would fly up in front of his bangs. Blaise still held his wrists high above his head and he made no effort to fight the other boy off. He liked it rough. His fingers were up and under Ron's shirt, who thoroughly enjoyed being thought attractive.

"Do me hard, okay?" He pleaded, his voice desperate with lust. Blaise's eyes widened. "Wow, this will be the first time I actually get some since I've gotten to this school. Usually I'm not like this you know… I'm generally a lot shyer. I don't know what came over me…" he was breathless, and slightly scared at Ron's request.

Ron brought one of his hands down to caress the bewildered boy's face. "You're really quite cute when you stutter. I don't know what came over you either, but I'm glad it did. Just…do it hard. There are some things I just need to forget right now."

Something glinted in Blaise's eyes as he tilted up Ron's chin and forcefully kissed him, pushing his tongue into the other boys mouth. Ron wrapped his arms around the well-built boy's neck and brought his body upwards roughly; wanting feel ever inch of him, particularly the bulging bit right below his waist. Blaise moaned and he pulled back, eyes wide. "You're one naughty school boy." He whispered awe fully. Ron slowly ran his tongue up Blaise's neck then bit down on the soft skin there. Nipping kisses along his jawbone, he willed Harry form his mind, wanting Blaise's hands to release him from the world. "You'd be surprised just how naughty I can get." He practically groaned into Blaise's ear. Blaise reached his hand down to squeeze Ron's…problem, as they kissed ferociously, caught in a world wind of passion. Ron could feel Blaise's tongue, over his teeth, across his gum, swiping like a cat in and out his mouth. He wondered if Harry would ever kiss Draco like this, or if he ever had. 'No, must get Harry out of my mind.'

His problem had been growing gradually bigger and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. Blaise was sucking on his ear and at the same time thrusting hard against his hard lower body's organ. He sucked in his breath so as not to scream, which was hard. He _was_ a screamer. "Enough teasing." He whispered, affectionately kissing lower on Blaise's neck, getting himself better acquainted. "Do it now."

Blaise smiled and nodded, beginning to unbutton Ron's shirt. "And Blaise," Ron gasped out, tangling his hands in his soon-to-be-lover's hair. "Hn?" Blaise said, already caught up with Ron's tanned chest. "Don't forget to do me, _hard_." Ron whispered, willing thoughts of Harry away.

* * *

Okay! Glad that's done! Man, work at school is killing me! Anywho, a bunch of thanks r in order here! Thanks dgirl 4 the double comment. Im not going to tell you guys what I am quite yet, I like to keep you guessing. Enigmus; thanks. Again. Its really awesome you're always there. Its reviewers like you who keep ppl writing! I hoe this chapie answers irridecentcloud's and njferrels questions. Thanks you guys a bunch for bringing that up, I totally forgot. Malfoys Only Chemo, that was an extremely heartfelt comment, and no I will not split them up. Ever! After al, ya'll came 4 H/D! overall thanks to everyone. Group hug! Whered everyone go? Oh well. Comments and suggestions gladly taken. Oh and if you guys don't ask, I wont give a lemon. Only if you want one! 


	15. Chapter 15

The food, which as everyone already knew, always was excellent, tasted like week old cabbages to Harry. All of it. And why wouldn't it? All he could think about was Draco being better, and then, he'd get selfish, and think maybe it would be better if Draco didn't get better. Then he wouldn't have to break his heart. Then he'd smack himself for being such an ass to think that.

He had been chewing on the same piece of bread for the past fifteen minutes, trapped in thoughts of Draco. By now there were rumors all over the school as to how Draco had ended up hurt, the most common (and far-fetched) was that his father had asked him to use his body to become a professional prostitute so he could get some extra money, Draco had declined and his dad had gotten mad. Harry had no idea where that had come from, but he made no effort to prevent it. He didn't want anyone to connect him with what had happened.

Draco's gender preference was all over the school now too, and funnily, no one seemed surprised. "He always did grope me when we won a quddich match." Harry could hear Draco's x-friends say as they switched between classes. Harry felt like punching his face in, and laughing at the same time. It wasn't at all funny the way people abandoned Draco though. That was just disgusting.

There was one boy though, a slytherin, that had stopped him in the hall-way. He had been small and lithe, with the most beautiful blue eyes Harry had ever seen. "I've seen him before.' Harry thought.

"I just wanted to say that I think you and Draco are really sweet together." He had smiled, fiddling with his tie. "Don't let anyone get between you guys, okay?"

Then he'd kissed Harry's cheek, but it had been so friendly and warm, Harry hadn't even thought of moving. The boy had obviously not been making a move on him. It had been really weird. But it had given him hope.

"Harry?" Ron was waving his hand wildly in front of Harry's face. "You've chewed that bread to the max, could you swallow it now?"

Harry blushed and complied. "Sorry." He said.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's complicated. I'd rather not-" He was interrupted though, by the sight that greeted him. It was all he could do to prevent himself from shooting out of his chair, and running across the great hall's floor to scoop Draco in his arms and shower his pale face in kisses. The murmurs in the room increased as Draco walked down the hall and sat between Blaise and the blue-eyed boy Harry had encountered, who squeezed Draco's hand supportively.

It was extremely hard to pull his eyes away from Draco, who looked weak and upset and sick, and the he could only do it because Ron slapped his hand (a bit too hard for his liking) "Stop staring." Ron hissed. "People are going to start getting even more suspicious about you two."

Harry grumbled something along the lines of 'not caring what people thought' under his breath before turning back around in his seat, crossing his arms and biting his lips. "Its okay Harry." Ron said, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You'll get to be with Draco later today."

Harry crossed his arms, but couldn't stop the hope from escaping in his voice. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Ron stuffed a piece of bacon and buttered toast in his mouth. "Cause today," he said matter-of-factly, licking his fingers. "Is Saturday, _and_ a hogsmade day. Everyone's going out, there's this huge concert , perfect Harry/Draco time."

Harry's eyes lit up then faded. 'Perfect, Harry-break-Draco's-heart time.' He thought darkly. But he would make the most of this time, the last special time that he'd ever get to spend with Draco. Draco. He'd gotten so close to him. And no he had to let go. But he would ignore that, and make it special, so in years to come he would remember this.

He wasn't going to bother try to tell himself any shit about this being a 'comfort-relationship' any more. Being with Draco when he'd gotten hurt had showed him that. He cared for Draco. Past friendship, past snoggers, past two guys with raging hormones that used each other to get a grope. This was… Harry wouldn't say, because it didn't make sense how it could have happened. Draco listened to him, and never thought him as 'the boy who lived.'

He saw him as nothing and that's what Harry loved. He had to earn Draco's love and earn his trust and his heart and…his love. Harry brushed away the last thought and replaced it with fondness. Yes, he had to earn Draco's fondness. 'I wonder if I've earned it yet.' Not that it mattered.

"See ya Ron. I've got to get ready for later. I've got to get ready for Draco." He smiled getting up. Ron suddenly grasped his arm and pulled him down, pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry froze till Ron let him go. "Knock E'm dead." He said simply and innocently, turning back to his food. Harry was happy to see Ron wasn't flustered. Ron was glad to. He couldn't move much cause of how hard Blaise had shoved into his the day before but it was worth it. It had been steamy and sexy and everything he had wanted and he'd forgotten about Harry. Blaise had even let him scream when he climaxed_ and_ he'd been turned on by it. All seven times…

* * *

"Harry?" Draco called uncertainly. He voice echoed out though the space in the room of requirements. Harry wasn't anywhere in sight. For a second he got a sickly feeling in his stomach as he wondered about if Harry was suicidal and had gone and done something drastic. It was the absolute first time Harry had called for his help. It was a bit insensitive seeing what he had just been through, Harry hadn't even come to see how he looked, but he was ready to do whatever it took to help Harry feel better. He had something to tell him too. Something he had realized while floating in and out of consciousness in Harry's arms. Harry made him feel safe. He wanted that feeling forever.

He wanted to be with Harry forever.

He would do anything for Harry.

He knew it, he wouldn't deny it.

He was unmistakably, undeniably, unquestionably, conclusively…fallen for-

"Draco." He heard the soft whisper in his ear behind him, tickling his senses and toying with his mind. Draco's heart leapt. "Harry." He smiled turning to his angel. "Harry, oh Harry, sweet, sweet Harry, I've missed you so much love."

He knew he sounded like a pathetic, wallowing girl, but he didn't care. He'd just been through the most horrendous experience in his life and it was more than enough comfort to be in Harry's arms right now. He needed Harry. So badly, he needed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after simply basking in Harry's presence for a few moments. "Huh?" Harry said, obviously confused. Then he blushed. Draco nuzzled his face in Harry's neck. He was so cute when he blushed. It felt so good to be with Harry. So good…

"Oh." Harry grinned. "Actually, I only called you as an excuse. I wanted to be with you Draco. I wanted to see how you were."

Draco felt his body flooding with emotions. Oh course. Harry wanted to know how he was. Harry had always cared. He looked up at Harry, getting overcome with the feeling again. That feeling.

Harry could tell, and lead Draco to a huge bed in the centre of the room. It was soft and inviting and Draco sat down, with Harry beside him. "I'm fine." He began softly. "What my father did to me…but I'm fine."

He raised his eyes to meet Harry's concerned gaze. "Because _you_ were there. I'm fine because you were there for me. I'm fine because for the first time in my life I know that someone cares about me, and actually wants me in this world."

Those damned tears were rising in his eyes again and he brushed them away impatiently. "I don't care what happens to me now, because I know someone cares for me. Do you know how much that mean? No, of course you couldn't."

Harry sat beside him and pulled Draco into his arms, who clung to him, burying his face deep in his passion. "It means everything Harry. You make me happy, you make life worthwhile. I've gotten to know you in a way I didn't think possible, and I don't know how to thank you."

Harry stroked Draco's hair, speechless. For a few minutes the room was silent, except for the sound of Draco crying and the sound of him whispering sweet nothings into his ear. His heart ached with the thought of the treasure that he was about to lose.

He didn't want to hurt Draco. He had to do it.

"It's been kind of overwhelming, these feelings." Draco said quietly. "And all these _changes_ in feelings. But I swear you've made it all worth it."

He pulled himself from Harry's embrace and Harry bent at the same time as he moved upwards. Their lips met.

It felt like an electrocution coursing through both their vanes. Like magic. Harry pulled Draco closer, closer, upwards as the smaller boy withered beneath him. Draco's lips tasted like cherry and the muscular chest pressed against him felt lean and lithe. He needed more, he needed all of him. Tugging on Draco's bottom lip he kissed and nipped and asked for entrance. Draco parted his lips and Harry's tongue met his. Draco's arms couldn't possibly have been around him any more than they were now, and he couldn't possibly be hugging his body and loser but he pulled Draco in to him more. The kiss lasted about two minutes, and was so painful to let go of. Harry's lungs were bursting though he would've gladly gone on forever but he didn't want to hurt Draco. It was two minutes, but it felt like forever, eternity, infinity, perpetuity, a lifetime.

It still wasn't enough.

Because, as Harry looked down at the huge grey, adoring eyes looking up at him with such love and affection, at the boy who made him go reeling into heaven, the tiny body that was heaving with lack of air, he knew he would never get to see that look again.

He wasn't going to cry about it. Draco wasn't that important. Okay, big lie, he was, but he wasn't going to cry here. 'Maybe I can do it later.'

No, the longer he put it off, the harder it would be. He felt a surge of hate for Dumbledore for making him do it, but instantly felt ashamed. It had to happen now.

"Harry," Draco said, taking his hand. "Harry there's something I have to tell you."

His voice sounded shaky, yet earnest, and a blush was spreading across his pale face. "I've been trying to avoid this, but I can' ignore it anymore. I-I _want_ you to know."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Draco said quickly. "What I wanted to say…"

He lost his nerve, pressing his lips then his cheek to Harry's own. "I can' say it."

"Draco, say it sweetheart. You know I won't judge you." Harry prodded gently.

Draco nodded and looked Harry in the eye.

"I love you." He said simply.

* * *

Thank you for the comments, Enigmus,Malfoys Only Chemo and ginebra18 for taking the time to comment on such a crapy story, done by such a horrid writer! Really appreciated. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Harry Potter or any character except Jared.

Commenters, i love u all so much!

* * *

Ron met Blaise in his gaze, which was sizing him up with malicious hunger. Blaise smiled at him and gestured to the empty classroom around them. "You had fun today?" he asked. "No duh." Ron smiled happily. "You sure know how to spoil a boy. I never even knew hogsmade had all of those places. And that chocolate you got me? Delightful. It really was." 

"Yeah?" Blaise said teasingly, walking towards Ron and stopping within inches of the other boy. "Then why don't you give me something sweet in return?"

Ron looked confused for a moment, but realized what Blaise was saying as his lips were covered in a heated kiss. Blaise didn't realize he was responding for a while. "Hey, what gives?" He asked. Ron sighed.

"Blaise." He said slowly. "I don't want that again."

Blaise looked crestfallen. "What? Why the hell not?"

Ron looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand. "You're a really good friend, but I'm hurt right now. Can we just stay friends for a while? I don't think I'm ready to go into a relationship."

Blaise laughed. "We're not in a relationship. All we did was fuck."

"That's the point." Ron said quietly. "It was okay when I was in pain. But now I need a caring guy who can make me feel good about myself and help me to heal you know?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "All day you've been shy and sweet, but when it comes to sex you turn into a full-blown sex maniac." Ron took Blaise's hand affectionately. "I want love."

"But red…" Blaise tried. "Today you were so fiery. Why can you just use that passion again? In a good fuck?"

"Blaise I'm hurting okay? I want to feel better. I want to talk, not…have sex. Can you deal with that and help me? You're hot, you can find a sex buddy anytime, I just need a friend for the next few minutes till I'm ready for that. Can you wait?"

Blaise groaned. "No, I can't." he said in irritation.

Ron looked at the floor. "Then could you leave? I need some time alone."

Blaise shrugged, in a huff at not getting what he'd wanted, but not particularly anger and walked out the room. "If you need me…" He said meaningfully. Ron nodded and gave an encouraging smile.

He sat in the dark room for a while before looking across to the window at how the moonlight sifted in. he wondered how Harry was, where Harry was. Probably with Draco,maybe_ doing _Draco. His stomach lurched. He wouldn't ever forget Harry. He wouldn't heal over him. It wasn't working. Crying was his only escape.

So he escaped.

"Oh please, please don't cry anymore. You look so sad when you do. Don't, please love." A soft sweet voice rang over his head. It was delicate and beautiful, utterly beautiful. It almost sounded like Harry. Ron felt a gentle hand reach out and take his hand, lifting him off the ground. He nearly collapsed into the tiny body holing him up, his body feeling weak. It was so small. The body holding him. It was just so, _fragile._

Quickly brushing away his tears he looked up.

His breath immediately caught.

Oh.

My.

Peanuts.

His mind stopped working as he looked into the eyes of what had to be the most beautiful creature of his life. This, this…person, he couldn't quite tell if it was a boy or a girl, had to be at least three-quarters veela, which were things Ron couldn't control himself over. He felt like jumping of a bridge and freefalling of a 50 foot gorge for this creature, with its electric blue eyes and beautifully silky hair.

His mouth didn't work anymore. Had it ever?

"I'm sorry. I was watching you and Blaise a while back. Actually, I've been watching you for a while now. I don't want you to be said anymore." The creature said. Ron decided it was a boy.

"That boy, Harry, you're deeply in love with him aren't you?"

Ron wrapped his arms around the teeny-tiny waist and looked all over the beautiful seraph. "No, not any more." He said wistfully, running his hands through the soft silken golden hair the angel encompassed, that flowed over his shoulders and down nearly to his waist, with a cute fringe in the front.

The boy blushed, and skirted away slightly at the way Ron was looking at him. Ron ran his thumbs over the tiny arms and the flat of his hand over the miniature stomach. How could one person be so perfect? "Yes, you still are. I see the pain in you're eyes. I'm sorry. Blaise can be such a fuck ass sometimes."

Ron's head snapped up. He couldn't believe someone so gorgeous could be such a potty-mouth. It made him all the more perfect. The boy blushed. "Sorry. I rarely swear. I'm just so mad." His little hands were curled into adorable fists. Ron was holding his waist and his body fell back a little.

"Wait, have I seen you before?" Ron asked, looking over the appealing features, basked in the glowing light of the moon. "You go to this school?"

The boy laughed girlishly, and moved away from Ron, straightening his Horgwart's uniform. "Of course. I'm in slytherin."

Ron's face paled. "Oh my God. You're a first year?" his mind clouded over as he reprimanded himself for thinking of doing such dirty things with a first year, an innocent first year.

"No!" The indigent voice piped. "I'm a seventh year. I'm new, kind of, I came in September."

Ron sighed. It still wasn't okay to think those thoughts though. He was still extremely innocent-looking. "So what do you have to do with Blaise?" Ron asked confusedly. "Oh," The boy shrugged that away. "He's my brother."

"You're…" Ron tried to take in all the information he was being given.

"I knew he was trying to have a fling with you. I was watching because I didn't want him taking advantage of you."

Ron gazed at the boy in front of him. Yes, there was a likeness in his facial shape and eyes, and yes, Blaise was gorgeous, but this beauty just wasn't human.

"You don't look like him very much." He said bluntly.

The boy blushed. "Well, the truth is our mom is half-veela. Blaise doesn't like to talk about it because that means we're not pure-bloods. I suppose I got the veela half of the family." He said mournfully.

"Lucky you, you got the beautiful part minus the scary talons and beak-face when they get mad." Ron joked.

His petite counterpart smiled, and then quickly pulled away when he realized that he'd still been holding Ron firmly around the waist. "I'm sorry about Blaise. When he gets lusty he can't stop. Trust me, I would know."

"He's made moves on you before?"

"Yeah, nothing that I couldn't stop, but it's like he forgot I was his brother and everything and only could think about," he beckoned Ron closer.

"You know, sexual intercourse." Then he cringed at what he'd just said.

Ron laughed. "I didn't know people still said that man." He grinned. 'Damn he's innocent.'

"I really only wanted to see of you'd be okay. I hate when people are sad, and I love when they're in love."

Ron grinned. "I'm hurting a lot, but you just made my day." He bent down and kissed the boy's lips, who immediately froze.

"What's wrong?" Ron said.

"I've never kissed anyone before."

"Do you want to kiss me?" Ron asked quietly.

The teen looked confused, then finally gave a shaky nod. "Then let me show you how to." Ron said temptingly. "But first, what's you're name?"

"Its Jared."

"Jared." Ron said, pressing his lips to Jared's.

"When my tongue runs across you're lip like this," He demonstrated. "It means I want to open you're mouth."

Jared did, uneasily, then almost gasped when Ron's tongue ran over his teeth. "Put your arms around me. Nothing you do is wrong. Be spontaneous."

Jared pulled Ron's closer, beginning to respond, but pulled back when Ron's hand slipped underneath his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He said breathlessly.

"Sorry."

"No, no. I just don't want it to go anywhere we can't stop. Are we…going into a relationship or something?"

Ron smiled. "Y-you want to?"

"Only if it makes you feel better. Only if you want to."

"It does. I _do_."

Jared blushed.

"I don't know. You're not like anyone I've met before. You're so innocent and I want to get to know you." Ron said honestly.

Jared tiptoes and kissed Ron's nose for a second.

"Me too."

Ron hugged him tightly. '_Maybe now I can get a chance to be as happy as Harry probably is.'_ He thought.

* * *

Sorry guys, I couldn't resist. I didn't want Ron to end up with a jerk so I got him paired off with someone else. Plus I needed some time to think about how I was going to do the next chapie, which is gonna be big! Review please! Next chapter, back to Draco and Harry. 

Thanks for all the reviews! These are the most I've ever gotten for a chapter. Every chapter has been reviewed except for chapter 2! Thank you Enigmus (again, you rock, I luv you!) dang, I just sounded so gay…, anyways, thanks Malfoys Only Chemo for the support, yes, I still suck, but thanks 4 not agreeing, if you did I might've cried, then my friends would've laughed at me, yeah, I'm that emo! Thank u irridescentcloud, 4 the sweet comment,u made me blush. Have i really grown? Thanks njferrell, I've been getting loads of comments from you irridescent and M.O.C, don't think I haven't noticed you two. You're so appreciated! Thanks Azrulai and LingLing20009 for hopping aboard the comments train. Hugs and kisses to the newcomers! Sorry, I'm really love…giving, kind of mushily. It freaks my friends out…one of em are like that. Anyways, love to all of you, thanks so much, keep reviewing. This one's 4 you!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Note**: If you have 'Shadow of The Day' by 'Linkin Park', listen to it while you read this. This chapter made me cry!

* * *

Harry looked into Draco's slate grey eyes which he realized with a sick dawning were currently effulged with pools of love. He was so beautiful, sitting there and waiting for Harry's reply. He'd admitted it, he finally had. Harry's heart beat quickened. 

"No." he got himself to yell out. "No, no, no!"

Draco looked confused, though he was still smiling. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"No, you don't love me, no, you can't love me!" Harry said in aghast, seizing Draco's shoulders, trying to make his angel understand. Draco grinned bubbly. "Harry, baby, I know what I said, I know you're scared, but I've thought it all through, I'm ready to go to the next level with you."

"No, no, no, no, no." Harry kept repeating, covering his face with his hands.

"Yes. You stole my heart Harry. You've been perfect to me and I want to return the favor. Actually, I think I've been in love with you for a few years now…"

"No, Draco, no." Harry jumped up off the bed. "No."

"Harry, I love you, please, let us go though our problems together."

"NO!" Harry shut his eyes against blinding tears. He had to do it now, or else he'd hold Draco and never let him go. He wasn't going to say he felt the same way. He _didn't_. Draco would get over him.

Draco blinked up at Harry, who was holding him tightly by the wrists, eyes shut, his face turned away from Draco's. He reached up and traced his fingertips against Harry's scar, brushing back his thick silky hair form his face. There bodies were tightly pressed together and Draco could feel Harry's heart beating quickly. "I can ehlp you take the pain away." he said tenderly, tiptoeing so he could whisper into Harry's ear. "You don't have to go though all of this alone." Then, he reached up and embraced his longed for love.

Harry's eyes shot open and Draco saw something there he'd never seen before. He didn't know what it was but it scared him. "H-Harry?"

Harry began laughing, hard. Looking down at Draco with a disgust that made Draco's stomach hurt. "I really can't do this anymore." He said, his voice hard and mean.

"Do what?"

"Try to take advantage of you. "Harry looked down at Draco with bored discontent.

"What? Harry, I'm not understanding what you're saying."

Harry sighed, showing his obvious want to be somewhere else.

"_Advantage_? I know it might be a rather big word for you. In your case it means pretending to be your friend or compadre or whatever you want to call it, so I can get close enough to find out secrets about Voldermort. Now I'm sure even you've heard about him."

Draco gave a watery smile. "Ha ha, very funny Harry. I know you'd never do that. You've proved time and time again what wonderful person you are, what a wonderful boyfriend you _could be…"_

"There you go, being fucking gay again. I got rather tired of that. Sure, I didn't get any information, but I really couldn't stand being around you for much longer. It was fun at first, laughing behind your back as you ran around sniveling, but _God_, you cry more that a colic baby."

"Harry, stop, it's not funny anymore." Draco said, his smile fading completely. I mean I just told you how I feel, are you putting me to the test or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes, mostly to get the tears there to disappear. But of course Draco didn't know that. Draco was trembling so hard, he knew because he was still holding his

wrists.

"You've passed the test of stupidity with flying colors." Harry drawled.

'Don't cry, please don't cry.'

Draco pulled his wrists forcefully away from Harry and stepped back. "No, no, this isn't real." He whispered. "Not again, no."

He sank to the floor, covering his face and curling himself up tightly. It was all Harry could do to prevent himself from reaching out to the other boy. "Harry, you wouldn't do this to me, would you? You're not that kind of person."

Then his head snapped up and he grinned. "Yes that's it! This isn't you. You're under the imperious!"

Harry's stomach clenched with fear. If Draco thought he was under the imperious, he would still love him. "Shove off Malfoy, you wish. Didn't you think it was just a bit fishy how desperately I wanted this whole thing to start? Surly you've figured out there had to be ulterior motives."

Draco's eyes grew unfocused. Then he covered his face again, silent with tears for a while. Then he stood up and strode to Harry, though he was still in tears. "You bastard. You sick, sick bastard! I hate you. How could you do this even to your worst enemy! I can't even begin to fathom what kind of monster you'd have to be to even think about doing this."

"The crucio curse Harry! You made me suffer that for you. How could you be such a good actor! Wanting to protect me, wanting to be there for me!" here Draco gave a dry sobbing laugh. "And I ran crying to you. I'm such a fucking idiot."

Reaching into his pocket with trembling fingers he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest. "You need to feel the hurt like me. You deserve to die!!"

'_Yes sweetheart, kill me please. I should die for you, yes.'_

Draco stood there, staring into Harry's eyes for a long time, and then he pulled away, blinded by his tears. "I can't do it." He whispered. "I can't hurt you. You're eyes…too many memories."

Harry sneered. "Your brain is large enough to hold memories Malfoy?"

"SHUT UP! FUCK YOU! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH. YOU CANT HURT ME ANYMORE, SO DON'T TRY!" Draco screamed.

"I can't believe it. I loved you Harry. I was ready to give everything to you. Everything! Every part of me. Well thanks for at least sparing me."

Harry couldn't say anything, his heart was breaking.

Draco wiped his face. "Well I'm not crying over you…not in front of you anyways. And I'm not running either. Just letting you know, you lost a lot Harry. You lost what could've been a lot of happiness. Now you'll just rot in hell, and good riddance."

Draco walked to the door and pushed it open, his head held tall, but Harry could hear the noise of him crying before the door even shut behind him.

He stared at the wall for a long time, unable to move. Then he crawled unto the bed and clutched the nearest pillow to his chest, wrapping himself around it, tears streaming down his cheeks into it, unknowing to the fact that Draco was doing the same thing. Draco was right. He'd just lost what could've been a lot of happiness. He'd just lost everything. He'd lost Draco. And that had been his everything.

'_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbyes the only way_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you'_

* * *

-.- So sad. Damn. Guys wallow and cry with me, cuz I cried like shit! Especially cuz I was listening to 'Shadow of the Day', which btw are where the lyrics at the end come from. Guys, don't slaughter me! I know you didn't want them to break up but the story's not nearly over! At LEAST 5 more chapters. I luv happy endings. Stick with me and just wait. This is after all a Harry/Draco! thanks 4 the reviews guys. So many! LingLing20009, Azrulai(thanks 4 adding me to ur fav list!), YaoiFanGirl101(friends.), and of course Enigmus, MalfoysOnlyChemo and Njferrel, who added me to there favorites. i luv u guys so much. kisses 4 everyone! whether u want em or not muhhahahahaha...sorry.

Oh and im writing a harry/draco oneshot called 'the perfume counter'. Look out for it!


	18. Chapter 18

Ron was too busy talking about Jared, about Jared's soft lips, about Jared's feel and Jared's innocence and smile and constant love and adoration, and the way he looked up to Ron or the way he looked away after they'd kissed or almost screamed that one time Ron had groped him through his pants to notice just how depressed Harry was.

They were in there dorm room, Harry lying dejectedly on the bed, Ron chattering with his head in his lap. Harry absent-mindedly stroked back Ron's vibrant red hair as his best friend spoke. "I think he could be the one Harry! I really do! He makes me feel…I don't even know. Is it possible to fall in love this fast or is this just infatuation?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He's just so innocent. I had to teach him how to French. Is he for real? But at the same time he's sexy, fucking sexy. He makes me want to rip of all his clothes and fu-, oh no, I mean have_ sexual intercourse_ with him. That's what he said I should call it. When I say fuck he cringes. Fuck, I just said it. Wait, fuck, I just said it again! FUCK, this is like a fucking chain reaction!" Ron giggled.

"I'm sorry Jared. My poor innocent baby Jared who doesn't want me to say fuck. I mean_shit _I just said it, _damn_, I just said it again. There I feel much cleaner now."

Then he realized Harry wasn't speaking. "Harry, so what's up with you and Draco eh? You guys get busy yet?" he nudged his side into Harry's body.

Harry looked at Ron and his lip trembled. Immediately noticing something was wrong, Ron sat up. "Harry." Ron sat up and wrapped his arms comfortingly around his best friend, feeling a bit awkward.

"Harry what happened between you two? Did he hurt you Harry? God, tell me if he hurt you!"

Harry shook his head. "Please Ron, please just hold me." He said quietly.

Ron nodded and complied. "Harry, whatever's going on, know I'm here for you and I will always be."

Harry trembled into Ron's shoulder. "Thank you Ron. I'm going to need you so much."

Ron nodded and stroked in between Harry's shoulder-blades. "Harry one question, did you two ever…"

"No," Harry said. "I'm still a virgin. Like you." He didn't say how many times he'd wished and dreamed to get on top of Draco. That would never happen now

Ron grinned, and then it faded. "I'm not a virgin Harry." He said blushing.

"What the hell?" Harry's head snapped up, and he looked at Ron with new eyes. "Ron! When did this happen, you never told me!"

"It was a spur of the moment! I was upset, but I don't regret it. He was good Harry. Anyways, now I have Jared, and even though I've only done it once, I'm way more experienced than he is. He doesn't even touch himself! I'll show him how one day soon." Ron grinned.

Harry smiled along for a while. "You bad boy. I suppose were not the virgin trio anymore."

"Oh please, Hermione lost her's months ago." Ron scoffed, reaching down and stroking Harry's hair. "It's just you, my innocent little baby Harry."

Harry sighed. "Ron, Ron I love you." He whispered. "Don't abandon me."

Ron looked confused at his best friends' sudden sentiments. "Harry…"

"Ron do you love me too?!"

"Yes, dammit, of course Harry. But why are you…"

Harry buried his face in Ron's chest and Ron felt he was crying. After a few minutes he stilled, asleep.

* * *

"Please Professor, please not now, please, please." Draco whispered, trying to move his face away from Snape's, which only succeeded in it roughly being pulled back. Snape ignoring his pleading requests pushed his legs apart. Draco shut his eyes. His teacher enjoyed nothing as much as watching him squirm, so Draco did his best not to give him the pleasure.

"Draco you act as if you're not the little slut I know you are. I've been patient with you, loosening you up, giving you time to prepare yourself haven't I? I'm not forcing myself upon you without giving you some sort of warning am I? Don't I deserve my reward?"

Draco trembled. His life was already the worst in history. Why bother give a fight? Ever since Harry had… nothing seemed worth it anymore. His father had practically tried to kill him, the war was about to start and everyone was going to die, Harry… well, might as well add to it.

He shivered with cold. The mahogany table underneath his naked bum was freezing and his elbows were sore from propping himself up. No fair, Snape was fully clothed, except for his… you know, and his trousers were rubbing Draco's legs raw. He bent to kiss Draco, who once again turned his head away. "Don't." He said in anger.

Serveus shrugged. "I'm coming inside you now." He said.

Draco leaned back, aware of how convulsively his body was trembling as he cried, frightened. 'I hate life. I want to die.'

'_Stupify!'_

Snape's body suddenly became stiff and soon after he fell off the table he'd been hovering over Draco on to the ground. Draco sat up and looked down. Snape was frozen in the position he'd just been in. he looked around for his savior and stiffened when warm arms wrapped around him.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you? Why. Didn't you trust me? Oh, Draco, how long has he been doing this to you?"

Draco didn't look up. Why did Harry come back? To torture him? Of course. Harry catching a naked Draco almost being raped by a man twice his age in the least, what could be better? It's like he was there for every humiliating moment in Draco's life.

He kept his eyes shut though. Harry slipped on his boxers and pants and he clung to his shoulders for balance. Harry's breathing was heavy. He didn't remember being this angry in his life. Nothing anyone said could've stopped him from going in and protecting Draco. He pulled on Draco's shirt and pushed back some of his white blonde hair. Draco had to be so hurt now, so confused. His eyes hadn't opened since Harry had entered.

After a long time of silence Harry ventured out Draco's name.

Draco cringed. "Leave me alone." He said getting quickly off the table, stepping over Snape's body and across the room. Harry looked down at Snape. He wanted to kill him so much. But Draco was more important right now. How much pain was he going through that Harry didn't knew about??? He would've never agreed to hurt him.

"Draco, Draco!" he yelled after him. Draco was striding away, head held high and cheeks flushed.

Draco whirled around to face Harry, his long silky hair flashing. "Why?" he said. "Why did you do it?"

"Draco…"

Draco's eyes softened. "Was it because of our pasts? Because I'd understand that. I could never imagine you as a bad person before…"

His fists balled. "But obviously you proved me wrong. That's not the problem though."

"What's the problem?" Harry asked softly.

"This." Draco gestured up and down Harry's body. "You. You did all that, then you come back and hold me… and save me and make me feel loved again? What is that? Is it just another way of torture? You want to confuse me to death?"

Harry didn't say anything. "It's…its confusing."

"Leave me alone Potter." Draco snapped. "I don't need _you_ to make me feel miserable. Trust me; I'm fine in that department."

Harry didn't say anything. What could he do? Should he tell Draco everything now? No, he'd already done the damage. So he let Draco run.

* * *

Harry tossed in his bed. It was so hard to sleep. How did it feel for Draco? And he thought his life had been tough. Draco. How could he still be alive? With everything surrounding him, how did he survive? He'd gotten back his friends, somehow getting them to believe Harry had blackmailed him to say he was gay or some shit like that. But what kind of friends were those. He wasn't eating, Harry knew, just that tiny amount Jared sometimes coaxed him into having.

Was Draco really better off without him?

'He needs me!' Harry sat up, breathing hard. No one else was in the dormitory room and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

'_Draco_

_Draco_

_Draco_

_Draco'_

"DRACO!" Harry got up and looked at his watch. It was 9:30, no wonder no one else was in the room. He still had time. He jumped up and quickly changed into his clothes.

He was going to Draco. He didn't care about anyone else. He didn't care about anyone else but Draco. And staying away from him only was making things worse. If he was going to die, he wanted them to die together. They should be happy in there last moments.

He was going to find Draco. And he was going to tell him how he_ truly_ felt.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them! Anyways, there are some thanks in order here. Thank you Malfoy's Only Chemo (don't worry, happy ending on the way), fallen2008, Enigmus(of course), LingLing20009, njferrell, I was really upset at disappointing you especially since you were my first commenter!-.- sob I'm sorry that I ruined it but I promise I'll make it up! Plz stick around 4 the end. I can't be a spoiler but this is a Harry/Draco, as in together. I just can't keep them separated. It's not natural! sad face So plz don't stay mad at me. 


	19. Chapter 19

Harry shoved the knight that was guarding the dungeon's door out of the way. "Hey you, what's the password!" The knight screamed after him. "Bugger off!" Harry yelled.

"Correct." The knight said in befuddlement. Harry didn't hear him, he was too busy trying to shove himself inside the slytherin common room, and succeeded. With baited breath, he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and shoved the door open. Not caring about anything or anyone but Draco he shoved the first curtain open. "Draco?" He hissed softly. A handsome, blurry-eyed boy rose out of the bed, looking slightly confused.

"Washappnin?" he said groggily. Harry bent over to get a closer look. "Blaise." He said on recognition. Blaise gave a sleepy grin then suddenly grabbed Harry and stared kissing him. Harry went rigid for a second then slapped Blaise hard across his cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screeched.

Blaise looked confused. "I'm awake?" He said slowly. "You mean you're not my fantasy Harry?"

Harry blushed. "No. I'm the real one. I feel sorry for whatever you do in your sick, twisted little mind with your little dream Harry."

Blaise looked completely embarrassed. "It's not like I'm the only one who does it." He mumbled, trying to save fate. Harry ignored him. "Where's Draco?" He asked urgently.

Blaise looked confused. "Why?"

"Just tell me!"

Blaise looked beside him. "Not here." He whispered.

"Obviously." Harry snarled. He was getting tired of Blaise's stupidity.

"No, he was here before. Whenever he has a bad dream he comes over here and sleeps with me. Tonight he seemed really upset. He was mumbling your name now that I think about it."

Harry's chest hurt. He'd hurt Draco so badly, he had to get him back now more than ever. "So I was holding him tight around his waist. He wouldn't stop crying till he fell asleep. It's weird. It seems like he's had problems for a while now, but it's only been over the last two weeks he's come to me."

'Ever since I dumped him. I've pushed him away…'

"I don't know how I couldn't have felt him getting up."

"Whatever." Harry snapped, desperate to tell Draco just how he felt, that which he didn't know, but he was going to tell him from the heart.

"Where's his bed?" he asked. Blaise pointed beside himself. Harry took a deep halting breath. Life wasn't going to be the same from now on. If he told Draco and he didn't believe him, he was going to have to spend however long it took just to get back unto his good side. And Draco was stubborn, that would take a long time. But if he did believe him they would be together. And he would be able to deal with what Draco had told him. That he loved him.

He pushed the curtain open. "Draco?"

Of course, just his luck, Draco wasn't there. Blaise came up behind him, looking curious. "Maybe he's in the bathroom." He offered. "I'll go check."

Harry ran his hand across the bed that Draco slept in.

It was cold.

He tried to keep calm. He didn't know how long Draco and Blaise had been sleeping together. It could've been for most of the night for all he knew.

"he's not in the bathroom." Blaise said as he came back.

"When did Draco come into your bed Blaise?"

"I dunno, about two hours, I'm an early sleeper, why?"

Harry ran his hand along Draco's pillow, which was also freezing cold. Suddenly it got very hot, and he had to pull his hand back. Words began burning themselves into the soft cushion.

'_We know about him. If you want to see him again, then you'll have to do a trade. Him for you. That is, if you want to see him alive again. He's not hurt…for now. Come find us. We're not too far from you. In fact, we'll come to you…_

_Signed,_

_Lord Voldermort'_

Harry read and re-read the words. No, this wasn't happening. They didn't have Draco. What was he going to do. If Draco hated him, he would do whatever the Lord said to protect himself. Harry snatched up the pillow and looked at Blaise, who had tear-filled eyes, he grabbed his hand. "You coming?"

* * *

"Harry this is extremely serious. This is no joke anymore, nor is it a simple affair between you and Draco. This is just what I hoped wouldn't happen. One thing you should know, I will _not_ allow you to trade yourself for Draco." Dumbledore said calmly a he read through the pillow Harry had given him.

"Blaise please go alert Professor McGonagall immediately. You'll know where to find her."

"Yes Professor." Blaise whispered, rushing out the room. Harry was still in a dream-state. He couldn't believe what was going on. "Harry you do know what this means right?"

Harry looked frightened, but nodded.

"This means war."

* * *

"It seems a death eater got hold on one of our students, placed him under the imperious, and forced him or her to get Draco outside of the school where he could be kidnapped." Professor McGonagall explained as she strode into the great hall and out to see the window. Harry followed her. "They're coming now, trying to find a way to lure you out Go get Ronald and Hermione and wake the others. Get everyone to the great hall. We've got to evacuate the school through Hogsmade."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted up to his dormitory and shook Ron awake.

"Ron, Voldermort...here…now…got Draco… get everyone…evacuate through Hogsmade….you know how."

Harry was surprised at how alert Ron was. He jumped out of the bed and quickly began shaking everyone awake. "He wants me for Draco Ron. I've got to go."

Ron paused. "Harry, no."

"We spent so long destroying all those horcruxes Ron, I'm ready to destroy _him_ now."

"But Harry, don't you remember? One cant live while the other survives? You might die."

"Once I kill Voldermort, Draco will be okay. If I die, take care of him Ron, tell him the truth about why I had to do this okay?" Harry grabbed Ron and kissed him. "I love you Ron. Tell Hermione I love her too. Tell Jared I wish I'd gotten to know him better. If I don't come back, tell Ginny I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Ron was crying and Harry cupped him chin and wiped away his tears. ""Don't cry Ron. I want to see you happy. Who knows? I cold come back."

Ron gave a shaky smile. "Kill him Harry. For me and for everyone. Kill him and come back."

Harry nodded then reached in and pulled something out of his shirt. "This doubloon coin will take me to Draco. I'm leaving now."

Ron nodded and gave Harry his wand and his invisibility cloak, smiling through his tears. Harry disapperated with a loud pop which thankfully woke everyone else in the room up, saving Ron from the time consuming task.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He was surrounded by trees and a clearing. His heart was pounding in his chest. Making sure that his cloak remained around him firmly, he began creeping towards the clearing. He recognized a few of the death eaters, but what caught his attention was Draco, tied up to a tree, his head hanging limply to the side. Harry clutched to his wand, fear overtaking him for the sake of his love.

Then he spotted him. Voldermort. He was as pale and tall and scary as he'd ever been, but now without the addition of Nagini, which had been killed back in Godric's Hollow, thankfully. "It seems as if your lover doesn't care for you as much as I thought dear boy." He hissed, lifting Draco's pale face with the tips of his fingers.

Draco growled. "He doesn't care for me at all. That's what I've been trying to say for the past damn hour."

The Lord looked slightly troubled. "How am I going to get to Potter then?"

Draco shrugged.

Lucius spoke up. "My Lord, according to a very reliable source, Harry seems to be able to sense when Draco needs him and finds his way to him. I have evidence of this."

Draco looked angry. "He doesn't care!"

"If Draco sends him an owl requesting him, Potter _will_ come."

Draco paled. "He won't come!" he screamed, withering against his bonds.

Lord Voldermort looked interested. He snapped his fingers and an owl with a piece of blank parchment attached to his leg came flying.

"Write a letter appealing him Draco. If you hate Potter as much as you say, you'll love to see him die as much as I do. He'll come running straight into the trap. I don't think he's found your pillow yet."

Draco turned his head away from the quill and parchment being offered to him. "No he won't. He's hates me too."

"Well in the least he'll be curious. He'll want to come. Just tell him to come right past school grounds in the forest by the edge of Hogsmade."

Draco's eyes flinted across the paper. "Urge him." Voldermort said quietly.

"Then you can watch me kill him. He deserves it for hurting you right?"

Draco stared at the parchment, eyes filling with tears. "No, I can't hurt him. I still love him too much."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Ok guys, I'm so sorry I screwed this chapter up. It must be really confusing. I read all the books but I didn't know how to bend it to my liking. So even I'm confused. Where did Harry get to Voldermort in the seventh book? I cant bother re-read. And how did the death eaters get into the school. Plz tell so I can (possibly) re-do this chapter. But you get the jist of what's happening. Thanks for the reviews mio32, njferrell (will kill Snape soon!), LingLing20009, Malfoys Only Chemo, Enigmus, PeaceLiterature (linkin park rocks man!!!!) YaoiFanGirl101, and Maike. As you know the time you take to review is much appreciated, and keeps me inspired! 


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Harry's eyes filled slowly with hot tears. He didn't want to start crying, not now, but just thinking about how much Draco had to care for him to be doing this right now was almost unbearable. It was like what his parents had had. Draco loved him, stupid idiot. Why hadn't he just gotten over it? Harry brushed away the hot liquids of passion and gazed at Draco. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Not now, not ever. 

Lord Voldermort rolled his eyes as everyone else began laughing. "You love him?" He cooed. "You love Harry Potter?" then he brandished his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Not the best choice my boy."

Draco stared at him with defiant eyes. "Go ahead; I've got nothing to live for anyways."

Voldermort didn't look particularly pleased about this. He liked when people suffered before they died. "How does it feel to know that you're going to die in vain, for he will never love you back?"

"Like shit." Draco said staring up at Voldermort. "But I don't care anymore. This whole damn world is fucked up. Just fucking fucked up." Then he paused to think. "Like bunnies in heat."

Some death eaters sniggered.

Voldermort frowned. This boy puzzled him. He had to learn more about him. No one treated him this way in the face of death. They never had before. Maybe he woudnt kill him just yet, maybe he would keep him, like a slave. Even Lord's needed wives. Once the world was rid of muggles…

"You're a charming little boy, who needs to be broken in. I will spare you." He said majestically. Draco arched an eyebrow. He'd been fazing out. "Sorry you were saying something?" he quipped.

"Yes, I will keep you…"

"Fucked like bunnies…" Draco murmured.

"As a pet. You will entertain me."

"Little fucked up bunnies." Draco began chanting.

"You will be my source of comic relief…"

"Fuckidy fuck fuck, little fucking bunnies…" Draco bopped to the beat his body grinding against his bonds. He didn't seem to give a damn. In fact he seemed to have gone mad.

"But before I do that, I will find Potter and kill him before you."

Draco stopped bouncing. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he yelled. "THAT'S SICK. I LOVE HIM!"

He began crying and withering against his ties. "I WON'T WATCH. I'LL DIE BEFORE!"

Harry looked at Draco who was kicking and thrashing crazily. He _was_ going mad. Voldermort smiled and walked to Draco, stroking his cheek. Harry finally understood what he had meant.

That he would keep Draco.

As a sex slave.

Harry's face heated and like the brave, blundering hero he was, he flung of his cloak. He was still directly behind Voldermort, who hadn't seen him yet and was too busy gazing at Draco, fascinated. Did everyone want his body or something?

Harry pointed his wand at him. "Stop touching him you perverted old man." His voice came out professionally and loud, and compared to how he felt was a complete opposite. Voldermort turned and looked at him with huge, wide eyes. "Harry Potter. What a pleasant surprise." Reaching out, he kicked Draco in his stomach. "Is this what you came here for?"

Harry looked down at Draco, bile filling his mouth. "Stop! Leave him alone. It's me you want isn't it?"

Voldermort heaved a sigh. "Yes, but I also want to see you suffer." He rubbed his temples with his scarily long and slender fingers. "I thought you would understand that by now. Obviously this boy is important to you. I suppose you watching him die is more fulfilling that him watching you. So…"

He pointed his wand at Draco yet again. "Prepare yourself."

Harry was frozen. "You wouldn't." he whispered. 'Okay, not the smartest thing to say, thinking about the amount of times he's done this before…'

He began running towards draco. No, he wouldn't make it in time. Why hadn't he just killed Voldermort. He couldn't could he? But he had to protect Draco. No, he was too far. Damn he'd never make it.

No.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

Harry forgot every protective shield and charm he knew and dropped his wand, making a flying leap to protect Draco.

"Aveda Kedavra." He heard Voldermort's cold voice say.

Harry suddenly felt ice cold. He hadn't made it, had he? He felt sickly cold, but not dead. Had he jumped in front of Draco in time to protect him? He hadn't. Suddenly everything went blank, and he couldn't breathe or see. He didn't know where he was and then everything just went away.

* * *

Draco woke up but couldn't make himself open his eyes. Something told him he didn't want to. Why did he feel so warm? Where was he? He opened one eye carefully and found himself staring up at an incredibly beige ceiling. 'Horrible color.' He noted in disgust. The pillow that was propping his head up felt strange too. 'Where am I?' 

Feeling slightly braver, he opened his other eye as well and looked around with baited breath. Yes, this was definitely a hospital room. What was he doing in a hospital room?

He tried moving his neck so he could see the rest of the room better, but it felt really stiff and painful. Why was he in a hospital?

The memories flashed by like a really bad movie. Voldermort. The blinding green light. Harry screaming. Harry jumping in front of him. The killing curse. Draco no longer gave a damn about his neck and shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. Harry had shielded him from the killing curse. That stupid, stupid darling hero, with his stupid, idiotic 'moral values' and 'conscience'.

'Wait, if Harry jumped in front of me, he…' Draco's mind stopped working. When he began crying, he realized that what he'd done before was _not_ classified as crying. The little snivels with all the dainty tears gathering in his eyes when something went wrong, or the more drastic loud and dramatic great heaves, without tears, or the one where his body wouldn't stop trembling and he was completely silent, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, that wasn't crying. And he thought he'd known crying. What he felt now, this disgusting crawling infestation that began where his soul and heart must've been ever so long ago, that spread to the other parts of his already weakened body, taking over his every being, making him something inhuman, radical and uncontrollably depressed, this was crying. He felt like he might break in two. Just simply split and rip apart. He probably would've if it were not for the soft arms that grabbed him up, gathering his body into the protective shield of warmth and hugging him close.

"Draco, it's okay Draco. It's all over now. Everything's done. Don't cry, you'll raise your blood pressure. Don't be scared. Everything's going to be better now."

Draco clung to the tiny body that was holding him up so well and pressed his face into the shoulder. He couldn't stop crying, not even if he wanted to. He couldn't even see through his tears. "No, no, no, no." he wailed. "Everything's not done, nothing will ever be better, Harry's gone. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone…" His voice trailed off into a mumble of incoherent words.

"Harry?" The voice sounded confused. "Why do you care?"

Draco tried to breathe, it didn't work and he simply buried his face more into the warmth that was enfolding him. "You wouldn't understand, you wouldn't. Harry, and the killing curse. They tried to…he killed Harry!"

"Draco look at me." A firm voice said into his ear. Draco looked up into the tear-filled glistening eyes of Jared (1). Jared, looking worried wiped his face. "You've got to calm down and breathe okay?"

Something about Jared's tone quieted Draco's tormented soul. Or maybe it was how beautiful he was. Veela had always been an incredibly large weakness for him, especially the males. "Good. Now could you start over? From the top."

"Yeah, what do you mean everything's not done?" Ron interceded. Draco looked at him in surprise. He hadn't noticed the redhead. He looked around the room for anyone else who might be there. Blaise was fast asleep in the bed beside him, a bandage around his forehead, his thumb in his mouth. The covers only came up to his waist. He looked adorable.

"What happened to Blaise? He didn't get hurt by death eaters did he?" Draco said frantically. "They got into the school? Did you guys have to fight them?"

Jared rolled his eyes, though he his arms were still around Draco. "No, he just hit his head against the door and fell down the stairs after he got Professor McGonagall. Excitement never did him well." He laughed.

"The war's over Draco. You've been asleep for two days straight. Voldermort's dead, everybody's rebuilding and re-uniting."

Draco blinked. "But how? Didn't he kill Harry?"

Both Ron and Jared looked confused. "We don't know anything Draco. Only you and Harry would know. You're the only one that was there."

"So why didn't you just ask Harry." Draco snapped. His head hurt so badly, he wished everything would just go away. Nothing was making sense. Ron looked at the floor and Jared gazed around the room. "Why?" Draco's voice had a hint of hysteria now. "What's happened to Harry? Is he…"

"The doctor told us not to get you upset!" Jared explained.

"Why would it get me upset? Is Harry dead?! Tell me now Jared!" Draco screamed, trembling hard. Jared looked at him in fright. Draco was gripping so hard his shoulder hurt. "Draco let go of me. No, Harry's not dead."

Draco let out a sigh of relief and whispered an apology to Jared. "Then, what's wrong?"

"He's been in a coma." Ron said bluntly. "For the past two days. We didn't know anything about the killing curse. All we know, all anyone knows is that Voldermort is dead. So we need you to tell us what happened from two nights ago."

"In a coma?" Draco asked. Jared shot Ron a 'damn you, can't you see he's ill?' look and turned to Draco compassionately. "Just tell us Draco. Please."

So Draco did. He couldn't resist Jared anyways. He told them about the person who had lead him outside. "Apparently they were under the imperious, but I don't understand why I followed them."

"Try to remember."

"She….or he, was really beautiful, sort of like a veela. But we don't have any veela here do we?" Draco mused.

Jared's face paled. "It was me!" He cried out sadly. "I was under the imperious?"

Draco looked confused. "Sure, you're really hot and stuff, but I don't think I'd follow you around like that. It's not like I'm gaping senselessly at you."

Jared let out a puff of air. "I'm not being _alluring_right now! If I were, you wouldn't stand a chance. It was me." His face crumpled.

Draco's voice drifted away. "Yeah." He agreed.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't know. I don't even remember." Jared said, beginning to cry.

Ron moved forward and in one motion, pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "What the hell is wrong with you Draco? He didn't do any of that on purpose!"

He bent and whispered into Jared's ear. "It's okay baby, cause now that fucking bastard-" Jared thumped him in his back with his fist. "I mean that damn…umm evil snake…thing, is gone and no one's putting you under the imperious ever again."

Jared gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Ron." He said ruefully. Ron smiled down at him. Sensitivity hadn't been one of his best traits in life, bluntness was what he'd been most popular in. but when he met Jared, everything had changed and now he could tell whenever his soul mate was sad, even if it didn't show on his face. What he'd had with Harry was a lust-filled crush. He hadn't even thought of having sex with Jared. Being with him was enough. He loved him and he wanted to be with him forever.

Draco's huge grey eyes looked between the hugging couple and he gave a tiny half-smile. They were adorable together. Truly. He wished he could have that with someone. Anyone. No, not anyone. One certain someone in particular…

* * *

O.M.G. so many reviews. wow. well 4 me at keast -.- thanks guys. ur all such sweethearts! i'm sorry 4 the late update, schools killing me. im so sorry im so late. ths is 4 valentines day guys! thanks 4 the comments, mio32(i love draco too), Enigmus( ur such a sweetheart!), LingLing20009 (i'm sorry sweetie, no more cliffhangers, see), natalie1650(4 all 3 wonderful commets huggles u and snuggles into ur shoulder), yaiofangirl(love ur name),miake( thanks ur cooment means alot!) and sweet sweet Malfoy's Only Chemo(thanks 4letting me know!!)

i love u all so much guys and if i knew u, ud be getting choclates 4 valentines day. so here's some virtual chocolate! harryxdraco, what could be sweeter???


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Outside was dark and dreary, and a good thing too, for the weather matched the way the boy-who-lived felt exactly. Harry drew a deep intake of breath then let it out. The rock he was half-sitting, half lying on, only served as a bad memory to the first kiss he had given Draco. Bad memories seemed like they were all he had right now. 

After a month of flashing cameras, screaming fans and annoying questions, everyone was finally calming down. It would've been nice if he'd been able to be with Draco through all that. But since he'd woken up from his coma, and he and Draco had told the whole story about Voldermort's defeat, the beautiful boy hadn't so much as glanced at him. Every time he saw Harry in the hallway he'd run off and the one time they'd been paired up in class, he'd gone to the bathroom…for the next hour.

Ron was getting slightly annoying with his absolute adoration of Jared. They hadn't had sex yet, but Harry knew once they did he'd hear every hard-on detail. Joy. Ron was in love with Jared, head over heels. It was obvious in the way he looked at him, and touched him, and treated him. Harry was happy for them, of course, but, he and Ron had always said they were going to live together after Hogwarts. Now, Harry didn't want to impose on the happy couple.

Hermione was with Krum at the moment and Harry wondered if his friends were going to just grow up and leave him and he'd grow to be a crusty old bachelor, never finding love. He wasn't going to look either, because there was only one person that made him feel happy and forever entertained and…loved and in love. And that one person obviously hated his guts with a stunning absolution.

It wasn't like a movie, where random angel's started singing or there was a sudden revelation. Harry wasn't even sure if he was in love with Draco. What were the signs? The inability to get him off his mind? The wanting to be with him forever? Would he jump in front of the killing curse for everyone?

Harry sighed again. "Dammit, I just can't be happy without him, can I? And he'll never-"

"You need to stop talking to yourself." Draco's voice skirted along in whispers by his ear, as he slipped under Harry's arm and snuggling up beside him on the rock.

Harry stared at him. "Draco-"

Draco lay his head on Harry's arm and drew a deep breath of the boy in. Harry smelt so good. He'd missed the scent so much.  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"You want me to go?" Draco sounded hurt.

"No." Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco, afraid of letting him go. "No, please stay."

Draco smiled and sank back into Harry's embrace, looking up with passion-filled grey eyes at the overhead trees, currently rustling from storm winds. "I've always been afraid of bad rain." He said. Harry stroked his back absently, pulling him closer. "I'll protect you."

"I know you only did all that stuff to ward me off Harry. You wanted to protect me."

"Who told you?"

"No one. I just finally figured it out. I now know that you only said all that stuff to ward me off." Draco sucked in deep draughts of the boy he'd missed so much. "You wouldn't have done all that that stuff to protect me if you had hated me. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Before, my life was a never-ending nightmare. I was so scared you wouldn't make it. How did you?"

Harry looked across to the lake. "I'll tell you later. I don't want to go into anything big right now."

Draco nodded. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you." He said, voice cracking, tears filling his eyes slowly. "So glad."

He stopped speaking and Harry knew that he was crying now, probably scared and over whelmed and confused with all the changes going on in his life. Harry pulled him closer and wrapped him in a super-close cuddle. The sun was setting and the lake's smooth surface became slightly distorted as raindrops began pelting it. Harry didn't tell Draco not to cry. He knew Draco needed to cry. He wanted to let Draco know he always would be there. Even in the middle of a thunder storm.

'_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You'll always be around_

_This I know for certain_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cuz_

_Everything's gonna be alrihgt_

_All I know is, everything's gonna be alrihgt_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you'_

The rain soaked through both the boy's hair and Harry tilted Draco's face upwards to him. "Draco. Please, I've wanted you for longer than even I know. I don't know…would you like to start dating or something?"

Draco stopped crying quite suddenly and grabbed Harry aggressively, pulling him close and kissing him passionately for all he was worth. "Harry you fucking idiot, of course. I want to marry you for God's sake. Don't you understand the meaning of _love_?" He said fiercely. Harry's heart jumped. Draco still loved him. He still had a chance. And he knew he wasn't going to screw it up.

* * *

"Well this place brings back memories." Harry commented dryly as he led Draco into the room of requirements. There was a roaring fire at the end of the room which Draco immediately went to, taking off his cloak and vigorously rubbing his hair with a towel. "Damn, kissing in a rain storm is only romantic in novels." 

"Many of which you read?" Harry teased.

Draco shrugged. "I'm gay, I have no boundaries."

Harry grinned and scooped his boyfriend up, dropping him unto the bed and showing his cheeks and neck with kisses.

"Mhh," Draco moaned giggling. "I could get used to this."

Harry locked his lips with Draco's. "You're going to have to. I'm doing this every day."

"At least until we leave school at the end of this month." Draco smiled sadly, sitting up.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hey baby," He said, running his hand against Draco's back. "I'm never letting you go again. So I was thinking…maybe we could rent an apartment close by Ron and Jared and Blaise or something. Just you and me."

Draco had his mouth wide open in shock, though his eyes were swimming with happiness. "But Harry, I've been disowned from my family. I have no money."

Harry pulled him back down into his arms and kissed his nose. "There's this wonderful invention called a job. I'm not sure if you're familiar with it, but guess what, when you work at it, you get money, and then you use it."

Draco slapped Harry's hand away, though he was obviously grinning on the inside.

"Harry, I-I don't know what to say."

"Well…maybe you could say yes?" Harry smiled cheekily.

Draco blushed. "Shut up. Of course I say yes."

Harry looked into his eyes seriously. "I can't wait to be with you Draco. I can't wait to start our lives together."

Draco kissed Harry chastely. "Me neither."

Harry moaned and pulled him closer. "I've missed your kisses." He whispered against Draco's lips. Draco arched his back, breath becoming ragged as neither boy would let go. He gently kissed his boyfriend then opened his mouth as an invitation to him. Harry took it graciously, letting his tongue slid into Draco's mouth, at the same time running his hand up his arm. The electrocution shocked them both, all that chemistry between them. Draco pressed himself harder into Harry, suddenly wanting all of him, every single fiber of his being. Harry shifted till he was almost on top of Draco.

"Draco…" He sighed between kisses, now making his way down the other boy's collarbone, running his tongue along his neck. He wanted more and fumbled with Draco's shirt, desperate to get it off. Draco practically screamed when Harry finally took a nipple into his mouth. They'd never gone this far before.

Harry looked up. His legs were now on either side of Draco, whose chest was currently heaving. "Am I doing too much Draco?" He asked, concerned. They'd gotten rid of Snape after everything had been sorted out. Harry would've liked to through a few hexes his way but he supposed 25 years in jail would have to suffice. Was Draco still hurting about it so much he wouldn't let Harry touch him?

"No." Draco gasped out. "It just feels so good."

Harry licked Draco's now pink nipples. "It tastes good too."

Draco made a fist in Harry's hair as he bit down. "Oh...Harry! Please don't stop!" he said desperately. Harry kissed his lips. "You mean…"

"I want it." Draco commented raggedly. "I want it all the way. Right now."

Harry felt nervous as he kissed back down Draco's chest, opening up his shirt completely to reveal his pale and lean yet muscled torso. He gazed at it for a while giving Draco time to take his own shirt off. Harry felt a rising problem poke him and blushed. "Hard already?" he asked.

Draco grinned, pulling Harry back on top of him so they were chest to flaming hot chest and wrapped his legs around his (almost) lover. "What do you think?" He asked. With trembling fingers Harry clumsily undid his pants and pulled them off. Slipping his hand into Draco's boxers, he ran his hand over the rock-hard member. "Umphh." Draco moaned, once again arching his back to Harry. "Wow." Harry said awe fully. "It's so…wow."

Draco could hardly keep still. "Please Harry, hurry. I can't really…pmhh…stay this hard forever."

Harry pulled Draco's boxers off and made quick relief of his pants. He put his hands on either side of Draco so he could look down at him. "There's a big difference between fucking, having sex and making love." He sighed huskily, vice full of emotion. "I want to do the last of the three. I want to make love to you Draco."

Draco looked small and vulnerable. "I don't know how." He choked out.

"Let's learn together."

Draco nodded, clutching to Harry's arms as he kissed him. "Please don't make it hurt." He said quietly. "I want to remember this."

"I'm never going to hurt you Draco. Never again."

' _I know, some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try, try to deny_

_Something so real_

_So till the end of time I'm telling you_

_That in the world_

_No one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you'_

* * *

Ok. No one kill me! I'm a complete softie, don't know anything about sex and couldn't bring myself to make my two fav ppl fuck like bunnies. Details in what they did in the next and LAST (I think) chapter. Wait (blocks self form ripe tomatoes) I was thinking about writing a sequel (with more…graficology). All in favor tell me in your comments. Now that I've got a feel of this site, ill know what to do! I'll be better, I promise. I'm a very submissive person. 

Thanks for the comment mio32

Enigmus( now you know what happened)

Malfoys Only Chemo (you like it? Really? More 4 you sweetie!!)

Penguin2006master(welcome aboard, stick around, love your comments!!)

umm cris… I absolutely love u… no, I'm absolutely in love with you and I'm going to find you and I'm going to ask you to marry me and your going to cry for me cuz its so damn cute and I don't care how old you r!!! I wish you hadn't been anonymous. Plz, plz let me know who you r cuz uv'e stolen my heart with your gay cuteness!!! That will be all. -.- so sweet!!!

Anyhow I've one request. COULD SOMEONE COMMENT ON CHAPTER 2!! IS IT REALLY THAT BAD. PLZ!!!!!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Thanks. Commenter's, as usual, I love you guys and your all my best friends. I could swear 'no one' was made for HARRYxDRACO!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(huggles)

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with his boyfriend in his arms, a tangle of limbs he didn't bother trying to separate. Draco looked so pretty, his face turned towards Harry's chest that Harry had to bend and kiss his sweetheart lightly on the forehead. Draco didn't stir and he didn't expect him to. The night before had been wild for them both.

Draco had been the receiver, so he would be sore. Harry had tried to be easy on him, pushing in slowly, tenderly. Draco's body had bucked forward, tremblingly and he'd turned his head to the side, but he hadn't cried. Physical pain never made him cry. "Is it okay? Do you want me to stop?" Harry had asked quietly. It would have been hard to stop, his body was on fire but if it was hurting Draco…

"No, please." Draco's moan would forever be etched in his mind. A moan of such passion and love, Harry's heart melted. "Don't, don't stop Harry."

Harry ran his hand over Draco's chest, down his sculpted abdomen and up to where his legs were wrapped around Harry tightly, then trust forward. Draco had screamed so loudly that Harry was afraid Flinch would burst upon them any second. Forcefully, passionately, feverently. He'd wanted Draco so bad. Draco was so good. Like a sheath to a blade made by the finest of craftsmen was their bodies combined. Draco's breath was labored as he clutched the sheet in a terrible combination of ecstasy, rapture and pain. He didn't want the feeling ever to end.

He ran his hand up Harry's arms which were pressed on either side of him, muscles tense as Harry pushed inside him softly, over and over, gaining speed now, more momentum, harder, faster, pumping him. He was practically on a high, more, more speed, still faster, if possibly harder, deeper, more, more, more, then a pause as Harry bent to kiss him, there eyes locking as a reminder of the fact that this was more a ritual of love than anything else, then more again.

His member was so hard that he felt like it might truly burst but Harry took care of that, pumping him in time, his inexperienced fingers giving his lover something to think about. Soft kisses up the side of Draco's neck, that long, arched, godforsaken, beautifully white virginal neck.

Draco looked so innocent, his body thrusting as his body was wide open to Harry, every little touch that Harry gave him, he reacted to. It was so sweet. Harry kissed his lips then his nose, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then one more thrust, one more push, deeper, harder and more passion-filled than all the rest and they both hit there climaxes. It had been magical.

"Harry," Draco's breath had been hardly even there when Harry pulled out of him and rolled beside him. "Yeah?"

"I'm not giving you my heart; I'm going to give you a circle."

"What the fuck?" Harry arched his eyebrow, wondering if that mind-shattering sexual explosion had really shattered Draco's mind.

"Yeah, a circle." Draco snuggled under the sheets, cleaning up himself and Harry with a charm. "Cause you can break a heart but, a circle's never broken. It goes on forever."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco's ear. "Leave that up to you to think of my little lover boy. I won't break your circle _or_ your heart, I promise."

Then they'd fallen asleep, in the same tangle that Harry was in now. He wanted to stay like this forever, but something was stopping him. Dammit, he needed to pee. Carefully disentangling himself form his beloved, he stepped lightly across the room to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

When he came back, Draco was sitting bolt upright in the bed, looking teary and confused. "What's the matter, love?" Harry asked walking towards him in his boxers. "Harry!" Draco practically screamed. He rushed forward and held Harry tightly, looking considerably shaken. "Oh thank God."

"What?"

"When I woke up and you weren't here, I thought I was dreaming." Draco laughed a little to himself. Harry stroked his ungreased hair back, making the naturally soft and bouncy locks fall over Draco's face. "You can't get rid of me Draco. Or do you regret last night?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here." Draco snapped. At Harry's slightly shocked expression he softened. "I love you."

"Still a sweet, sweet asshole are we?" Harry asked, grinning.

Draco wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head. "You know you love it. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to work on that snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"Whatever Harry."

* * *

"Its over Harry. It's finally over." Ron said quietly, looking at his best friend sadly. 

"We're not kids anymore. We're going out into the world, you and me."

"And our boyfriends." Harry interceded.

"And Hermione and Krum." Ron added.

"And Blaise."

"Blimey, that's a whole bunch." Ron looked put out. "I'm still not happy Blaise is going to live with me and Jared."

"You know Jared would miss him too much otherwise. He's never been away from him before." Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's waist comfortingly as they stared across the horizon from where they stood out in the quddich field.

"Yeah, but its going to be weird when we start having…you know."

Harry smiled mischievously. "Maybe you guys will have a threesome. I wouldn't mind watching. Blaise _was_ after all your first." He said dirtily.

Ron's mouth hung low. "Don't make Jared ever hear you say that! Then I'd never get to have it. And you've already done it with Draco so don't screw it up for me!"

"I heard my name." Draco said as he walked up, Jared trailing by his side.

"What are you guys saying?"

Ron blushed at being caught with Harry holding him so intimately, especially in front of his boyfriend, but Harry just shrugged. "Oh we were planning on cheating on you guys and running off with each other, right Ronnie-boy?"

Ron looked aghast and Jared looked slightly confused. "No, Jared. You know I'd never cheat on you! You know how much I love you." He whispered, stepping forward and hugging him. Harry shook his head but Draco's eyes swam with tears. "There so cute together!"

Harry stared at him. "I thought _I _was cute." He pouted.

Draco tiptoed and parted his hair to show Harry's scar, then kissed it lovingly. "You're not cute Harry. You're just damn sexy."

"I can't wait to start spending my life with you." Harry said wistfully.

Draco nodded, looking down at the ground with thoughtful grey eyes. "I still can't believe I have you. Harry Potter. My greatest enemy who I'm now in love with."

"And who loves you back more than anything."

"Yeah." Draco looked back up at Harry. "I just have one question."

"Shoot." Harry kissed Draco's hairline.

"When do you think you started to really fall for me? For me I think it was when you came and protected me from Pansy and those guys. When was it for you?"

Harryooked over from where he stood in the Quddich stands to the setting sun, making his beautiful green eyes shine like emeralds.

"I dunno, it could've been from the first time you asked me to be friends in 1rst year. It could've been when I nearly killed you in the sixth. But I think…I think it was that night. The night when I found you in the owlrey, so vulnerable, so charming, so…beautiful."

Draco leaned into his lover's arms, snuggling against his chest and gazing with him into the sunset. "That night." He said softly; ready to start his new life.

_That night…_

O.M.G cries its finally over!!!! The story. My first on fanfictionnet! for all you lovely ppl who sticked through this complete crap wiht me i love u guys!!! flings kisses and hugs and stuff if u want more from me (dont see why u would though -.-) im wrting a bunch more stories. right now its a oneshot harry/draco, the sequal to this and this inscect. Sorry. im not a supporter of it, but the idea wont leave me alone...

Anywho, stick around 4 more guys!!Thakns 4 the comments, Evie Glacier Tako, Malfots Only Chemo (love u too), LingLing20009(plz do forgive), CHRIS!!!!!!who i still love SO much. HELOO , GAY EMO, WHATS HOTTER!!!! sorry...thanks 4 letting me know who u were, YaoiFanGirl and mio32.

Till next time darlings, i love u guys (do u love me????)

i'll write more in a couple days, soon as i get the storyline down. i just cant belive i'm done!!! 0.o

Yah!


End file.
